


Baby Don't Like It (Daddy Issues)

by starrymeis (meiqis)



Series: Family Issues [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Overthinking, Polyamory, and I don't know how to tag, this is actually a soft story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis
Summary: For a moment, Renjun thought he might die thanks to Lucas’ embrace but before he could as much as wheeze he was already freed. “Not to mention, I have to make sure your boyfriends are still like your dads when I return.”The suggestion was so unexpected, it took the omega several moments to realize what it was about. Once it hit him, all he was able to release was a confused, “Huh?” His boyfriends? Being like his dads? His eyes were wide as he looked at his cousin in confusion and shock alike.“Man, didn’t you notice?” Were he less out of his mind, the smaller would most definitely mark the alpha an asshole at this moment, with his obnoxious laughter and all. “Bro, like, you remember I went to gym with your dad and Jeno? They were just the same!"or: how one thoughtless comment of Lucas' turned Renjun's whole world upside down and he got too hung up on shared traits to see his appreciation behind all of them





	Baby Don't Like It (Daddy Issues)

**Author's Note:**

> So this not actually how I wanted to make my debut in the Norenmin tag but the one I wanted to post first might have escalated more than I anticipated? <strike>as did this one</strike>  
It's my first time writing anything NCT related and despite my love and adoration for Norenmin, I'm really not the best at polyamorous relationships, so if anything seems off with the dynamics or the characters, please be lenient? (((＞＜))) I actually tried my best at this!  
Funnily enough, the story was born from me remembering someone pointing out the similarities between Jaemin and Taeyong and Jaehyun and Jeno respectively and that was enough of a cue for me to go all "oh, so what if Renjun is their son and realizes he dates his _dads_??" (basically the whole plot, tbh) and then I just tried to make it appear comical enough? which is, again, not my strength (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
Regardless, I hope at least some of you will find it enjoyable! Please do tell me your opinions if you have any! ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)  
Also, this is unbetad so please overlook any possible mistakes my crazy typos and all I might have made ... ヾ(。＞＜)シ
> 
> ** warnings** \- Just to make sure, there are situations that could be understood either as mentions of mpreg or simple adoption processes. There's also a mention of death due accident but it's not graphic or anything. there's also mentions of adult scenes but it goes never further than that.
> 
> This is mainly a working title so I might still change it ('～`;)  
** edit ** \- after all, I decided to add another main title to fit with the theme of naming the parts of this series after NCT songs (this one courtesy of Gems ♡ ). I hesitated for a while but figured that a) Renjun don't like it and b) one of Renjun's nicknames is baby so it still fit. But I'm also attached to the title Daddy Issues so I'll keep it inserted like this (・ω・*)

There was a good handful of events for Renjun to be thankful for in his life, some of which had left quite the mark too. For one, there was the very reason he was able to lead the life he currently had.

In a series of unfortunate incidents, when he had been merely four years old, his parents had gotten involved in a car crush during their family vacation in South Korea. They had not made it but he had survived with little to no harm, too young to get much of a trauma but apparently too big for anyone in his family to want him. They had just left him where he was and he had ended up in an orphanage, burdened not only with confusion upon these odd circumstances that had him repeatedly call for his Mama, he couldn't even understand the language they were talking nor get used to how their little closed off society worked. At home, all kids had played together but in this orphanage? Some had shunned him and some had respected him. It had been weird.

His relief had come not too long after his arrival, when Jaehyun and Taeyong had looked into adopting a son. Back then it had been a riddle to him, what Taeyong's low fertility meant and why it had them looking for another child. Which didn't change that he was thankful for them having chosen him, apparently because Jaehyun had said, "Hyung, I know how it is to suddenly be some place you can't communicate. Shouldn't we give him the place to learn?" Bless Taeyong's weak spot not only towards his husband's puppy eyes but also towards those who needed help.

During their first encounter already, it had seemed a bit odd to Renjun, though. Although societal norms changed between countries, it was an unspoken law for alphas to take charge, for betas to mediate, and for omegas to care. But within a few moments of just watching this family wanting couple, little him had realized one thing - the alpha was not in charge on his own. Not a single crown, no solo rule, every choice was made in consideration of his mate.

Which lead to the second reason as to why Renjun felt thankful. Moon knew there were enough petty alphas out in the world, the idiot kind who thought that establishing dominance came with making others feel small. Those were the alphas Taeyong kept calling weak. 

During his childhood, he hadn't understood what his Mama meant. (because, yes, he called Taeyong his Mama. Not because of his omegan status but for there had been an occurrence shortly after having moved in with them during which he must have suffered nightmares for a long time. His calling "Mama! Mama... Where are you?" in Chinese had apparently woken up the couple several times and every night it happened, Taeyong had moved into bed with him. It had taken only a few weeks for the nightmares to settle but even then, slowly, there had been an association in his sleep ridden mind between Taeyong's sweet scent and the comfort of dreaming his late mother's embrace. The first time his tongue slipped and he called the omega that way even during dinner, rather than being embarrassed, Taeyong had smiled and answered in rough Chinese, "Mama is here, baby.") But as he had hit puberty, meaning getting closer to his own presentation and being more interested in the different second genders, he found himself slowly understanding it all.

What he had been allowed to observe while growing up had been his parents being outright lovely. Jaehyun, despite his alpha status, had no heeds to obey Taeyong's commands, ranging from simple "Move the trash out when you're leaving" to more demanding "I'm tired, beat, and ache. Give me a massage, Hyunnie!" Albeit his mama was never demanding so those usually came out as more of a whine. Bottom of the line was simply that, despite being an Omega, Taeyong wouldn't hesitate to call out his alpha's bullshit and in return, his dad could turn into quite a lovesick puppy.

The "natural" parting of chores, too, was not existent in their home. Both his parents took turn cooking and since Taeyong had an affinity with cleaning, the alpha took care of washing clothes in return. Neither did Jaehyun forbid his mate to work as some conservative alphas would, and whereas his dad definitely spent more time in the office, working as a lawyer for rather exclusive clients, the omega still went to work in the cafe founded with friends of the same status nearly every day.

"Dreamy's" had been a group project that had simply evolved from his omegan dad’s university baking club into a small but well going business. They all had had different ambitions (Taeyong just loved baking, Kun loved to feed people, Sicheng wanted to prove an omega needed no alpha to stand on their own feet. Which was ironic, really, because Jaehyun had once told him Sicheng had gotten mated first...), yet it worked out just well. Their different family circumstances, too, had allowed them to each adjust their time tables more freely to accommodate.

In Renjun's case, for example, it had meant to be taken there after school at times, settled at a table in the corner and doing homework or reading or drawing. Which led to his blessing - and curse - number three. Because of how the cafe had come to be, it seemed to be favored by omegas, beta females, and their children. Over the course of time, especially two had stuck around and made it their aim to get close to Renjun: Jeno and Jaemin. Admittedly, there had been Yangyang too, but being Kun's nephew, he didn't actually count. 

Jeno and Jaemin simply were his cafe friends, the ones who had gotten brave after weeks of looking at each other from their different tables. Really though, it had only been Jaemin to be brave, dragging Jeno behind and proudly introducing themselves and all Renjun had been able to ask in return had been, "Are you twins?"

To his better defense, he had been merely seven, his Korean was still a bit rusty, and he had been taught that similar names were common in families. The statement must have been funny to the two because they stuck around for good, even when they were too old to accompany their beta and omegan mothers respectively. Instead, by some funny twist of fate, they had ended up in the same middle school and class, along with Yangyang and their newest addition Donghyuck and at that point Renjun had simply declared, "My life is over."

Spoiler, it had not been. Different to his expectations, their group had grown close with him as the glue in between. Jeno and Jaemin had been too delighted to be around him again, Yangyang was a vaguely familiar sight to them and like a brother to Renjun and Donghyuck was the bubblegum stuck in his hair. It had once been his favorite flavor and the memory was great but it was really just a bother.

The truce lasted throughout most of middle school but high school was when it became more interesting. Most kids presented during their sixteenth and seventeenth birthday, and it was just that time they were all moving along to high school and, Moon be thanked, he was ridded of the nuisances called Yangyang and Donghyuck who were stuck in a different class. It allowed him to live his life in peace and quiet finally with the only exception being breaks, really. Even when these two being together mysteriously coincided with a peak of pranks in school. Renjun just choked them for their idiocy over lunch.

They only once talked about their anticipation for the future, namely during his birthday, the first of all theirs for the year. Whereas Yangyang had been all about "I don't really care what I'll be, I'll just make use", Donghyuck had declared, "I'd want to be an omega... All cute and delicate!" (Jaemin had choked on his juice but no one addressed the elephant of Donghyuck's unspoken about crush on the year above's Mark Lee.)

After the short awkward silence, Donghyuck had groaned and pointed out, "Alpha, beta, omega," while pointing at Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun respectively. He had been mostly right but no one had wanted to give him that kind of verbal satisfaction. Because promptly after Jeno's birthday, the boy presented, and unbeknownst of his approaching rut, the sudden influx of pheromones had kicked Renjun's metaphorical ass and sent him into heat. The details he didn't remember well but he had been told that Jeno had been close to leave a bite mark on him right then and there. No need to point out how they both had been quite awkward around each other after they had been told about that incident.

The real setback, though, only came with Jaemin's delayed presentation. It had been just their usual group chilling at Renjun's for an afternoon, with Jaemin coming late, that had escalated quickly when Jeno had felt threatened by a presenting alpha arriving and growled at Jaemin the moment their latest birthday boy got a bit too close to the omega, and somehow Renjun had caught himself in between two territorial alphas some mere moments later. Alas, it was needless to say it was even more awkward between all three, and even Donghyuck’s mediating and Yangyang’s joking could lower the tension of them all repeatedly spending time together.

(Jaehyun had been the one to remind them to get it together that one specific day, easily intimidating two freshly hatched alphas, and his dad had also given him a talk that night. The talk, to be exact. Or parts of it, because mostly the alpha had pointed out that those newly presented not only usually reacted to all the new sensations of smells and pheromones and the way their bodies were suddenly thrown into the next stage of maturity that were accompanied by new urges and instincts that had never mattered before. They also reacted to those they felt originally drawn to, and with a bit of guilt his father had pointed out they should’ve been more aware of it since the first time Jeno had become territorial by attempting to mark Renjun up. It could have only taken a turn to the awkward if Jaehyun had also begun talking about protection and all but alas, it had been a talk he had already had with Taeyong after his first heat.)

That quite particularly rough patch in their relationship had revealed a few things back then: neither Jeno nor Jaemin had behaved like that around Yangyang going into heat around the seasons changing which only seemed to validate what Jaehyun had said, and Renjun became horribly aware of the changes of his childhood friends. The way Jeno slowly started to fill out, body turning more sturdy and into the perfect image of an alpha body that would have about any omega salivating. (Renjun once dreamt about it and then couldn’t look at the other for about a week.) Or how Jaemin seemed to always scent mark him, using his overly-affectionate-since-childhood behavior as excuse to douse the smaller in the foreign pheromones. (The only reason both the alphas hadn’t broken into another fight must have been because neither had been chosen by their oldest so far and their friendship was too strong to just drive them apart for that reason.)

Neither had he been able to deny how both of his younger friends had obviously started courting him, carrying his books or bags for him, Jaemin always giving him the food first when they went out for barbecue while Jeno always gave him his biggest pieces. How they both seemed to be more competitive during physical education whenever Renjun was nearby to watch or either of them glowered at other alphas who checked him out, draping their arms around his waist or grabbing his hand, pulling him closer to get their point across. And whereas he didn’t reject either of them clearly, he also didn’t find it in himself to choose either of them, not when both made his heart beat like crazy and effectively exorcised the urge to choke them to death with their smiles. 

It hadn’t stopped to be like that until Christmas, when Jaehyun’s parents had invited them to their vacation manor for the holidays and, upon having seen him packing, Jaemin and Jeno had whined and bickered so long about no one being around to protect Renjun from other alphas that Taeyong had sweetly innocently invited them along. Much to Yangyang’s amusement and with the accompanied comment from Donghyuck, “Dumb omegas and their dumber pining alphas…” (Hyuckie hadn’t entirely gotten over having presented as beta in summer, which only could have been relieved by Mark finally admitting to his feelings but alas, they both were the dumbest.)

The holidays had started perfectly with snow greeting them in the areas higher up the mountains, piling a few inches up and after the first days of getting familiar with the place and the Jungs, the two young alphas had gotten more relaxed. To the point that Christmas morning had lead them to have a snowball fight outside, prompted by Renjun forming a ball and hitting his dad coming home from shopping, who then shot back but hit Jeno instead of his son and from there it just went on. Until his mama was exasperated about their soaked states out in the cold and ushered them inside to have some hot chocolate instead.

Thanks to alphas and their higher body temperatures, the two had decided for Renjun to shower first in their shared bathroom so he had arrived first to the kitchen, helping Taeyong in decorating the drinks according to how everyone liked them and serving them in the living room, his grandparents, too, having settled there. His gramps with a the newspaper and his grandma with her knitting, his dad in cozy clothes only for his mama to settle in his arms. It was the catalogue picture of a perfect image that was only interrupted when the elder beta lady called out, “Stop!” Her bright laughter filled the room while all looked over to the door and the two young alphas standing underneath a mistletoe.

To other alphas it must have been repelling, the idea of kissing one of the same secondary gender, but those usually weren’t named Na Jaemin and dubbed the flirtiest guy of their year, who yanked Jeno closer by the collar in an instant. The sight of them kissing should have been disturbing Renjun rather than make his heart beat faster and feelings exploding in his chest and his cheeks tint as red as were Jeno’s. Their strawberry haired friend had the same delighted expression as had the prank-loving lady.

Only because of that moment confusing him so much did Renjun dare knock the door to their room at night, when his family was asleep and they could talk without curious ears, to breach the talk they all needed. Confessing that he didn’t dare choose between them and carefully propose all of them just dating each other, give it a try until Valentine’s, wasn’t easy but most definitely worth it when it all worked out.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Fast forward to the current moment in time of them all happily dating. At least partly, because Renjun felt more than smothered by his two boyfriends having cuddled up to him, with a sleeping Jeno koala-clinging onto him and a very much awake Jaemin switching between nuzzling his neck and planting small kisses to his jaw. All of that most definitely would be more bearable if not for the summer heat still lingering in his room and the fact that his heat had passed only recently, making his two boyfriends more clingy not only because of his pheromones but because both of them had missed him for the last five days.

His dad had marked the overprotective alpha already months ago, warning them to not get too close to his son during these days or he’d make them regret even just thinking about it, so his only relief had come by their sweet messages and sent audio files to cheer him up and pictures of them together and he had felt so guilty to get off to a picture of them kissing. Now he should feel happier about them being back by his side and having exchanged the clothes they left to make him more comfortable and that now smelled like omegan heat with new ones. He didn’t. Because, “You’re fucking crushing me!”

With a whine he freed himself from their embrace and clambered to the other end of the bed, having to watch with a pout how Jeno immediately clung to his alpha boyfriend next and Jaemin immediately took to scenting the older instead. “Traitors,” the omega grumbled under his breath, throwing one of his stuffed toys at them before he moved to get out of bed and his room, making his way to the kitchen instead to get himself something to drink and look for dinner leftovers. Due to his heat, he hadn’t eaten properly lately and he was still hungry thanks to that, not to mention how his younger boyfriend had pointed out how much weight he had lost last time and the memory of it drove the redness to his cheeks while he nibbled the flesh off some pork ribs. 

He didn’t stay alone for long, as became evident by the time strong arms wrapped around him and Jeno’s sleepy voice murmured, “Injunnie… Why’d you leave us alone?” The omega blamed it on the after effects of his heat that he felt so smitten by the proximity without even attempting to shake the younger off. Secretly, silently, he loved the sensation, though, the safety of the alpha’s embrace and the way the both of them could so easily engulf him now despite how small they had been compared to him when they first met. 

“Too hot,” he simply answered, words turning into a soft whine when the other’s nose brushed along the sensitive spot between his ear and scent glands, all too delicate in their swollen state. Renjun didn’t even have it in him to protest against Jeno just lifting him up and carrying him to the table as long as he was allowed to take his ribs along, not protesting having to sit on a very human seat when he could just nibble on another bone.

When spotting Jaemin entering the room, the accusation of having woken up their sleeping one died on his tongue when the youngest pointed out, “He noticed your scent getting weaker.” Which would sound more like bull if it weren’t Jeno with his sensitive nose and sixth sense for boyfriend proximity, it was just surprising his departure had been notable despite the heat pheromones still clogging his room. Quite as much of a wonder it would have been for neither of them to have hit rut had their cycle not finished before his. “Taeyong-hyung said you absolutely love to eat this after your heats so I made him show me how to yesterday.”

For once, Renjun didn’t point out that their youngest sounded way too chirpy or cringed over the overly sweet tone of voice because he caught sight of the plate of his mama’s signature french toast and peaches baked in the oven dish, the kind that was not only his dad’s favorite after rut but had easily turned out to be his as well. There was just something about the juices of the peaches soaking into the dough and the sponginess of the toast compared to the crispy crumbles on top. While Jaehyun preferred his with sweet peaches, though, sometimes the canned kind, Renjun much rather appreciated the unripe and a bit sour kind of. And the mere fact that it had specifically been prepared for him had his heart swell with pride, would even have him ditch the ribs had he been any less hungry.

But talking about it reminded him of something else, so he stopped sucking the bone for a moment to talk around it, “Lucas will be staying with us for two weeks. Not that anything would happen but dad told me to warn your protective alpha asses about another one staying here.” Because, really, his cousin was about as threatening as a puppy but despite being an alpha, Renjun had been all too overjoyed about one of his blood-relatives reaching out to him to, in any way, turn him down.

Maybe this, though, had not been the right moment to bring it up, evident by the way Jeno’s arms tightened around him with a displeased growl released and Jaemin froze in his position, preppy smile frozen on his handsome face. Uncomfortable silence settled for some seconds that the omega couldn’t even care about, only continued to suckle on a bone, much like a happy dog. The boy behind him was the first to speak up, “What do you mean another alpha will stay here?”

“With you?” The youngest added, looking ridiculously handsome despite the frown and it almost had Renjun flicking the cleaned bone at him. Almost. Jaemin was still too lovable to deserve such treatment, most of that having to do with the dessert being placed in front of the oldest with a fork and a whipped cream dispenser. 

The smallest hummed in return, licking his fingers clean and wiping them on a tissue quickly. “You know mama. He wouldn’t be able to bear with Lucas staying alone in a hotel and there’s no one else to ask.” It was easy to shrug it off for him, because he knew Lucas, had spent enough time chatting with his cousin since a few weeks now and even one or another video call. In between their ruts and his heat it must have slipped his mind to mention about having been contacted by the family that had previously abandoned him, easier done when considering the other must have been as much of a baby at that time as he had been. According to the Hong Kong borne, he hadn’t even known about that story until some weeks prior, the very reason for the establishment of their contact. “He said he’d sleep on the couch, too. You really don’t have to worry about much, you overgrown puppies.”

“Jun, you-” Jeno started but before he got far enough into his sentence, Renjun had already pushed a rib between those kissable lips and effectively shushed his boyfriend who couldn’t eat while hugging him nor speak out the meat laden bone without causing a mess.

“I’ll call you every night. I might also allow either of you to stay a night. I want him to meet my friends and show him around the city so you can tag along. You have my parents number so you can even question them,” the oldest rattled through the whole list of what he knew to watch out for after over a year of dating them and what his father had pointed out to him before he had locked himself into his room. “So if you dare protest again, I’ll kick you out right now and you can look for cuddles elsewhere.”

Sacrifices needed to be made for peace, regardless of it meaning too much body warmth in the sweltering heat, or bearing with the excessive scenting and hickeys littering his neck until the day Yukhei would arrive. The only good thing about it was the sudden influx of shirts he had to wear, with how both of them kept oh so secretly leaving theirs around.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong had needed to work when Lucas would arrive to the airport so Renjun, stupidly, had mentioned having to take public transport to Incheon to both Jeno and Jaemin. But when his older boyfriend had offered driving him there himself, with Jaehyun offering his car as an apology to not being available himself, the omega should have known this was not an offer coming from a good heart. No, they were just eager to mark up their future mate as was evident by the way Jeno had basically forced Renjun into one of his hoodies and Jaemin currently being draped all over him, with his nose pressed into the smaller’s scent glands for minutes now.

Which would be more distracting if the oldest was not already parting his attention between checking his phone for his cousin’s call and fawning over Jeno having forgotten to take off his driving glasses. The latter must not have gone by without notice for Jaemin already whispered, “Isn’t it a crime he wears them so seldomly? He looks so cute and nerdy with glasses!”

“You and your nerd fetish,” Renjun grumbled under his breath. At this point he was assured that was just their youngest’s type, after all, he had been on the receiving ends of compliments like “you look so cute behind your books” (despite the counter of “you can’t even see me right now” - it had lead to Jaemin whining, “I just know, okay?”) or “for coffee’s sake, you look so hot reciting math”. The words of pre-kinkshaming the younger alpha for possibly roleplay or what not died on his tongue when he saw his phone screen light up instead.

Apparently, it did not only draw his own attention, even Jeno gaming on his phone was looking over while Jaemin pressed closer against him when Renjun greeted, “Hey, Xuxi! Did you land already? Got your baggage too? Great! We’re at exit B so hurry up, will you?” 

“It’s so hot when you get so commanding,” Jaemin muttered into his neck before he had even ended the call and for that alone the omega deemed it more than justified to elbow his boyfriend. Or try to, because somehow the younger had managed to entangle their bodies in a way that made it impossible for the smaller to land a hit without sending them toppling over and rolling across the floor. As much fun as that sounded to be, he had done it once in a park and then been scrutinized for picking a fight with an alpha by closeby people. Not that either of his boyfriends seemed to mind his bristly traits, but his boyfriends were not the whole word - even if Jeno’s cheesy texts claimed differently - and Renjun, at least, didn’t favor the increased attention.

So now that he couldn’t hurt his annoying other third, he switched to Plan B: he put on his best pout and whined, “Jeno! He’s annoying again!” Where Plan A always failed, Plan B always worked so it was just seconds until he had the koala parting from his back, trapped in their broader boyfriend’s back hug. Just in time too, because merely a second later he heard a loud “Little Huang!” and then something - or someone - already bulldozed into him. 

Considering his lither figure, it was no wonder he was easily barrelled back, might have fallen over if not for strong arms supporting him and then he was already greeted by a bright and puppy-like grin while Jaemin next to them seemed to be about ready to jump out of Jeno’s arms and pick a fight. At least if the accompanying growl and messy movements served as possible hints towards that.  
“Woah, you’re so small! And you look just like your mom in her young days,” the abuzz alpha rambled in Cantonese that Renjun barely so understood, big palms patting down his waist and arms and shoulders and ending up more than just framing his face. 

The close examination wasn’t uncomfortable per se but the omega was acutely aware of the tension of his brooding boyfriends next to him and the last touch especially must have set Jaemin off. The youngest growled again, teeth snapping and pheromones exploding. Albeit the threat was silent, accompanied by some wriggling within Jeno’s stronger arms, it was evident nonetheless, and it aroused the attention he hated so much. 

Lucas seemed to catch the drift immediately, parting from the omega with raised hands and a low whistle. Renjun, meanwhile, held out his hands invitingly, with the youngest alpha immediately catapulting himself into his arms, and if possible in any way, he’d likely have his hair standing on end like an angry cat. It was adorable, in a way, to see Jaemin so possessive so no matter how annoying it could be, Renjun didn’t have it in him to scold the taller within his arms. Neither did it mean he didn’t feel any less appreciative towards Jeno who just smiled and held out one hand to the visitor, “Lee Jeno. And that was Na Jaemin, but don’t mind him, he’s not used to sharing.”

“I share you two,” the youngest pointed out with a pout, even when that only landed him an elbow into the guts. After all, it was mostly Jaemin who got jealous because of about anyone else aside from their family and friends. “And people are always after y-”

Renjun landed another hit with his elbow, thankful that Jaemin had only whispered so far. It was a talk they had already had and he didn’t want a repeat, especially not in front of his cousin. Which reminded him, after having tuned out of Jeno’s and Lucas’ conversation, he found himself surprised to see the two already conversing, with the taller speaking in clumsy Korean he had not anticipated. At least that solved the problem of communication later at home.

“Jeno,” the omega softly prodded, wondering whether his other boyfriend hadn’t also been a bit protective with the way he immediately turned around. But Jeno seemed to get his drift, eyes turning into wonderful crescents and a questioning nod towards the exit. An affirmative hum left Renjun’s lips seconds before he pushed Jaemin away with his arms and towards Lucas’ luggage. “Penalty. And now get going, honey.”

(If he allowed Jaemin to cuddle him in the back seats during their drive home, he’d deny it was to make up for the earlier situation any time.)

“Man, your family is really nice,” Lucas declared at night when falling into the loveseat placed angular to the bigger couch currently occupied by the dating trio. It was just after dinner and whereas the tallest had offered helping out in cleaning up, Renjun’s parents had sent them off to relax and have some more fun. Partly also for new things had come up to add to Lucas’ list of things to see so it might be nice to discuss that part. 

Except now that they had all settled into a relaxed position, the only omega felt too much like the lowest pancake in a tower to actually consider that. Jeno was draped all over his lap like a cat, curled up beneath a blanket and with his phone out to play some games again, and Jaemin was clinging to his side like a koala still, with all limbs wrapped around him wherever possible to the point Renjun wasn’t even sure he could even wiggle a finger.

“Oh, right, it isn’t weird calling them family when I’m family too? Is it?” It was kind of funny to suddenly see that big alpha get all flustered over a little mishap, it was that trait that must have reassured both his boyfriends too. Seeing Xuxi was one thing, with his height and muscles, but knowing him was another, because his cousin was definitely no more than an oversized puppy, imaginary floppy ears and waggy tail and all.

“You’re all… family,” the omega replied with a little frown on his face. Admittedly it was kind of weird, calling the older as such because whilst they were related by blood, it didn’t feel like family at all. Not the way his parents felt like family, that was, it was more the kind Yangyang and Donghyuck belonged to for him. 

“So it is weird! See, that’s what I think too!” Lucas readily agreed and with an ease that made Renjun smile, relieved with the lack of tension that came with the silent admission. “But, seriously, man, you got lucky with them! Your parents are really cool, like, really. I wish my mom could cook like that - wait, who of them even cooked? We just got home and - wham! boom! - food was on the table!”

“Lobster stew was from Jaehyun-hyung,” Jeno started, the tapping of his fingers against the screen increasing in speed, a telltale sign of his having reached a higher level in whatever agility game he played now. 

“Side dishes were from Taeyong-hyung, he has this habit of making things taste fruitier than they should,” Jaemin added on. Except maybe he shouldn’t have because the bowl of ice cream that might have been handed to him before was now levitating away from him and remained in the older omega’s hands as he sat down too. Now they probably were words to be regretted when everyone was holding a bowl and even Jaehyun was fed a bite from Jaemin’s serving despite holding another two of his own.

“Not giving you any of mine,” Renjun said immediately, at the same time as he forcefully freed one of his arms to be able to eat. Ambivalently he missed the heat of Jeno’s weight on his legs the moment it was gone and it was only forgiven because his parents had especially bought all their favorites. It was even adorably obvious which had been made by who because Taeyong had that little extra eye for detail as compared to his dad.

When even Jeno denied access to his bowl, the alpha had to switch to different ways, coincidentally the same Plan B Renjun liked to use, too. “Hyung, I didn’t mean it in a bad way! Really, your cooking is great, you know I love it! Nearly as much as I love Renjun” - for some reason, Jaemin entirely ignored his alpha boyfriend’s sulky “Hey!” - “because there’s nothing more lovely than Renjun but, hyung, really, I-”

Jaehyun’s suppressed laughter interrupted the youngest’s whining but with success, easily replacing the bowl originally belonging to his husband with the stolen one to pass it on. Though, not without Taeyong stealing one last Pocky stick and a whiny, “But he’s so cute like this!”

“That’s also what you said about Renjun begging for his toys and look at him now - the only one receiving his puppy eyes is Jeno nowadays,” the leading alpha within the house pointed out, much to the omega’s dismay. Albeit the talked about omega was pretty sure that his dad, too, was somewhat displeased by that turn of events, just too stubborn to say it out loud. 

“Perks of being a boyfriend,” Jeno said simultaneously to Taeyong cooing, “Your babiness is showing.” That alone was enough to make Renjun smile into his bowl, amused with the so domestic teasing. For a moment he felt guilty about Lucas not understanding anything, but despite the slightly confused look on the older’s face there was also happiness evident.

And it did feel nice, at least until Jaemin said, “No worries, hyung, I’ll readily show you my cute sides as long as you allow me to ma-” At that point, it was most definitely justified to elbow his boyfriend again, Renjun thought.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Two weeks of Lucas visiting seemed to pass by in a blur and already did Renjun dread his cousin leaving. The last days had been tumultuous, between shopping trips, visiting Lotte World and other attractions, and going to all the special cafés Seoul had to offer. His friends, too, had warmed up to the older alpha to the point they had decided to make a little party out of their last dinner together, with too much beer and soju that easily got the omegas fuddled and had the alphas let loose on their pheromones a tad too much because at one point, they definitely had to part a scent drunk Renjun from his boyfriends. As much as they tended to be more aggressive when drunk, though, they couldn’t even land a proper punch so Lucas had taken him home eventually.

Now that they were lying on the floor in the living room in a makeshift bed, with only a little lamp on and staring at the ceiling, the omega had definitely sobered up a bit, though. At least to the point that he had known offering a space in his bed to Lucas would only backfire in the end. 

His only solace had been his cousin mentioning that maybe he’d return for an exchange year now that he knew about Seoul and had made friends already. Renjun honestly doubted that would have been a problem in first place but surely he should know better than anyone how much of a barrier languages could be since he, too, had not had friends originally. Jaehyun, though, had known better than anyone before how to make him feel at home without ever limiting the access to his heritage since, regardless of all circumstances, Kun and Sicheng had taught him Chinese quite well throughout the years.

“I’m glad you had fun,” the omega finally pointed out, and he meant it. Despite his earlier buzzed state, he had clearly seen how comfortable Lucas had been, laughing with his friends and words getting more fluid with an alcohol loosened tongue. Which had lead to some funny constructions but whereas Renjun had most definitely laughed about them before, he was not in the least able to recall any of them now. “It’s too bad you have to leave tomorrow already. Jeno and Jaemin finally got used to you.”

Speaking of those two, he missed them a bit, their lingering scents from the hoodie he wore and pillow he slept on not nearly enough to satisfy his tipsy need for affection. Something he would never openly admit to, especially not to his two boyfriends - or one of them, because Jaemin would most definitely use it against him to get more cuddles out of him. As if they didn’t cuddle all together whenever his two alphas were around anyways. That simply was Jaemin’s charm, being able to get away with clinging to both his less touchy boyfriends.

“No worries, little Huang, I might come back,” the taller assured with a laugh in his tone. It was a nice sound, it also was a nice feeling, to have a talk filled with joy before going to bed because moon knew Renjun had hated the seldom times his parents had gone to bed after a fight and the stifling tension surrounding their whole home. Still, the omega lashed out his hand to punch the older, softened by the blanket.

“You have to come back,” he protested, the kind of drunk pout on his lips he wouldn’t possibly show when sober. At least not to anyone aside from his boyfriends or maybe even his parents. The only reason to be against the latter was the reason Taeyong tended to baby him whenever it happened, something he felt too old for more often than not. “Even just for a visit! Promise you’ll come back!”

“Of course I’ll come back! I’m just teasing you, little one.” For a moment, Renjun thought he might die thanks to Lucas’ embrace but before he could as much as wheeze he was already freed. “Not to mention, I have to make sure your boyfriends are still like your dads when I return.”

The suggestion was so unexpected, it took the omega several moments to realize what it was about. Once it hit him, all he was able to release was a confused, “Huh?” His boyfriends? Being like his dads? His eyes were wide as he looked at his cousin in confusion and shock alike.

“Man, didn’t you notice?” Were he less out of his mind, the smaller would most definitely mark the alpha an asshole at this moment, with his obnoxious laughter and all. “Bro, like, you remember I went to gym with your dad and Jeno? They were just the same! They did the same exercises and they got so darn competitive about it, it was as amusing as it was stupid - man, seriously… And Jaemin! He’s been standing in that kitchen with your pa about every other night and, look, I know it’s because he’s territorial of you and all but, bro, he and your pa are like a darn symbiosis! I bet they communicate via telepathy, it’s crazy, man.”

For a moment, a single second, Renjun considered the possibility but then, “Nah, you’re the crazy one! Go to sleep now, you idiot,” he groaned, whilst pushing a throw pillow into Lucas’ face, much to the latter’s amusement.

“Alright, alright! No reason to kill me, little one!” The alpha laughed, earning himself another slap but, amidst fading out episodes of snickering, t seemed way easier to rest once the lights were off.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Those words spoken at night were easily forgotten thanks to his tipsy haze until one fateful afternoon, some weeks later. It was a nice afternoon, with Jeno gone for training it had been Jaemin’s incentive to take him out for some tea, which Renjun would bet was just a way for the two alphas to suppress their territorial instincts. Since they couldn’t claim him their own entirely, at least they could hog him to themselves whenever one was busy. Not like they didn’t do that with each other, too, but that usually didn’t include rubbing their scent all over each other, contrary to him coming home smelling all sorts of marked. (Sometimes he also looked that way.)

Despite his own denial of liking affection, it was way too easy to fall back into the plush chair, curled up within the younger alpha’s arms who fed him pieces of jelly from time to time. Surrounded by that homey scent of orange and spices, the never too sweet taste of punch on his tongue, reading got easier, with a book propped against his legs. Some days it was a book, some days it was a sketchbook, but whatever it was hardly mattered as long as he was surrounded by either of the people he loved. 

He was a good half of the way through his book when Jaemin softly nudged his stomach to ask for attention he willingly gave. Or somewhat gave, his only reaction was a low hum and halting the movement of flipping pages, a gesture that was small but enough for who knew him well enough. The alpha definitely did, immediately speaking up, “Did Jeno go to gym with your dad today?” Again, Renjun only released a low hum, followed by turning his head lightly so he could ask for the reason behind the question with his eyes. “Oh, just because he sent us a video of his working out and I wondered who took it.”

To support his claim, already did Jaemin play the video of Jeno in his stupid workout clothes play, the low cut of the muscle shirt easily revealing the lines of intercostal muscles before the camera focused. If he had to be honest, the omega wasn’t even certain whether that was intentional and Jeno’s asking or just one of the clumsy mistakes of his father definitely not being used to the camera functions to much. Regardless, if he had thought only the clothes were offensive, Renjun was soon proven wrong when the camera zoomed out - read: his dad took a step back - and their missing boyfriend was shown doing pull-ups. 

It was a whole visual offense, considering the two must have spent quite some time working the machines already, the thin layer of sweat easily accentuating defined muscles and the mere fact that they didn’t just start somewhere in the middle but Renjun had to suffer through a whole twenty of those was only adding to the attack. Maybe it would only have looked better were it not for the moment when Jeno seemed to already strain a bit over the last, hands still on the bar, when his dad spoke up, “Oh! Didn’t you say you can beat me? I did thirty earlier?”

The omega would most definitely deny that Jeno’s strained “You’re on it… hyung…” did things to him but the truth was, right this moment, this useless competitive streak of his boyfriend and father alike reminded him of the thing Lucas had said during his stay. His boyfriends were like his parents. Well, that was only one point to his cousin but it still hit him harder than he should.

Especially when Jaemin closed the video and Renjun thought he could return to his book and his impending headache of overthinking this, but instead a short whistle from behind drew his attention again. This time there was no explanation as the screen was basically shoved into his face, two sets of perfectly sculpted eight packs shown, picture taken in this obnoxious mirror way that was just so Jeno and showing of progress, and it would have been more appealing if Jaehyun’s sweats were not so easily recognizable.

With a fake gag the omega pushed the phone aside, noting, “I don’t think I can ever look at Jeno’s abs again without thinking of my dad…” Which, basically, equaled Jeno having cockblocked himself, albeit that was not something Renjun wanted to say out loud, it sounded too much like a Donghyuck thing even when just thought about.

“Aw, baby,” a coo from behind him lured him out of his dark and Donghyuck-sarcastic thoughts, paired with the half-hug he was caught in tightening up a bit. “Don’t worry, you can still look at my abs. They’re not quite as great but I’m sure they can please you all the way!”

“Nana,” the older immediately replied, voice stern from where his mood had dropped a tad despite the little smile on his face, “First of, let go. Second, please, I beg of you, never go out to gym with my dad. Jeno doing that was more than mildly disturbing.”

“Was it? I think your da-” One gaze from Renjun, thrown over his shoulder, and the younger immediately shut up, showing a charmingly bright smile and adding one of those horribly failed winks as he said, “Right, absolutely disturbing. I won’t ever mention it again, baby.”

“Better,” the omega huffed, then made quick work of getting comfortable in his spot again. In his mind, he was already busy burning the memories of what had just happened and swearing to himself to never think of this cursed image again. Maybe he should also forbid Jeno from taking pictures like that in the future, shall the alphas among themselves fawn over their progress, he’d be satisfied with seeing the results alone. Because more content of his dad and his boyfriend getting along a tad too well would only prolong overcoming the trauma he had just experienced...

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Game night was a funny thing usually: Taeyong would bring leftovers from the café home, then Renjun would cuddle against his Ma while they snacked away on them whilst watching his dad, his boyfriend and Jeno’s older brother embarrass themselves over all sorts of games ranging from juvenile Mario Kart 8 to bloody Call of Duty. Their gameplay itself was not as much amusing as was watching them get all upset about - and competitive.

“Last time he was as vying was during his college basketball days,” his omegan dad pointed out silently in between bites of chocolate cookies that were one day too old to keep in the display. “He was so eager to win every time again, I was not sure whether I was supposed to punch him or just throw up.” Which, yeah, it kind of explained why Renjun, too, ended up a tad too violent but whereas the younger usually meant it, the affection within his parent’s eyes easily gave away how much of a lie that was. Considering how these two looked at each other still, it was way likelier that his ma had been drooling over his alpha instead. 

“He’s competitive in the gym too,” Renjun muttered under his breath but quickly realized how much of a wrong thing this had been to say. When his eyes fell on his boyfriend and his dad, sitting next to each other on the couch amidst throw pillows dropped on the carpet and coffee table pushed aside, it was easy to see how alike their working out routine must be based on their shirts being too tight in the same places. Immediately he grimaced at the thought. No matter how great of a mate his dad proved to be to Taeyong, it did not mean Renjun’s teenager brain was ready to stomach seeing Jeno in this exact position too.

“Oh, I know,” his ma easily agreed, much to the son’s surprise who looked at his parent with quizzical eyes. “You’re so cute, my little baby!” In that moment, it was all Renjun could do to dodge an attack of cheek pinching, despite having to lean partly off the couch. It didn’t go by unnoticed how Jeno’s eyes immediately darted over, checking whether he was okay, and the lack of attention equaled an immediate loss and happy teasing by the older alpha and beta.

Only when the young omega managed a reassuring smile and sat up again did the players focus again and Taeyong pick up, “Jaehyun’s complaining about it sometimes, saying how Jeno’s too tough and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to keep his little deer save from the big bad wolves anymore.” 

That much made Renjun snort, it was too funny to imagine his dad pouting about something that had already happened. The first time he had shown up at the dinner table with marks covering nearly all of his neck - much to his own embarrassment - his dad had been surprisingly quite flustered. A striking contrast to that one time his parents had gone over to Johnny and Ten’s, staying the whole night and coming back to an apartment drowning in pheromones and one or two shirts left behind in the living room. When Jaehyun had eventually seen two naked alphas hugging his quite as naked son, underneath the blankets at least, it had been the most they could do to forbid his dad from tearing the two apart. That breakfast had been awkward went without saying but the lack of mating marks must have reassured his younger dad a bit.

Apparently, his omegan father thought of the same thing based on that handsomely amused expression shown. It soon changed into a pitying one as Taeyong added, “Sometimes he also just whines about losing to the younger one. He sounds as if he were fifty, not in his thirties. Especially when his stamin-”

“Wait,” Renjun screeched, pushing a macaron between his ma’s already parted lips, “Please - please! - don’t tell me about your sex life now! Jeno already traumatized me enough!”

“Eh?” The trademark surprised sound from the younger came unexpected, not so much the yet again impending loss of the round that was followed by Doyoung’s victorious yell. For a beta, he really was too delighted by winning, screw the calming nature. As if one sarcastic, whiny beta (read: Donghyuck) wasn’t already enough in the young omega’s life. “What did I do?”

Thanks to his boyfriend sitting next to his dad, it was impossible for Renjun not to notice the latter’s amused expression. Seemingly Jaehyun had paid way better attention to their conversation, a fact more obvious now that his son sniffed the air and the scent of cinnamon and whiskey wasn’t as obvious, lack of pheromones indicating his dad had not put his all into the games. Probably he had caught on to their conversation way earlier and tuned out in a more subtle manner than the staccato attention halting of the younger alpha.

If no one else were around, Renjun might just use some cliche omega ways of jutting out his lips and blinking his lashes to get out of this situation but, as it was, he was too embarrassed to do this in front of so many other people. Especially his dad and Jeno’s most favorite brother. So he resorted to his more beloved method of grabbing the closest pillow and darting it at the younger with a small huff. “Focus on your games, whelp!”

For a moment, his alpha seemed to be torn between pouting and remaining confused but the omega pulling out his phone must have signaled him it wasn’t that serious. Except it was, because the first thing Renjun did was text Jaemin, looking for support in between his teasing parents and clueless soon-to-be brother-in-law. He regretted that decision the moment he mentioned he had called Jeno a whelp and in return received a stream of “awww”s, hearts, “isn’t it too early for us to have pups, baby?”, more hearts, and “if you want to try out some roleplay with Jeno, my parents are out next week ;)”. At that point, the most he could do was send back a middle finger emoji, wait an obligatory two minutes and then add a single heart just so notify their youngest boyfriend he wasn’t actually upset with him. Maybe a bit. The usual amount.

The distraction had been nice but when he looked up and returned his focus to the games - and sweets - he was right back in the spotlight of his ma’s attention. “Hey, baby,” Taeyong said softly, voice lower now to not draw the other three’s attention again, “what’s so bad about Jaehyunnie and Jeno going to gym together? Shouldn’t you be happy about them getting along well?” Well… shouldn’t he?

Perhaps he would have pondered that question more if not for the sudden explosion of slightly too long infused green tea and musk, the scent alone enough to drive shivers down his spine. It was intense but rather soft, not yet sharp and tingly so Renjun easily concluded his boyfriend’s eventual reaction and there it already was, that satisfied smile shown to him as if asking for praise and, “Stupid whelp, always asking for compliments…” (Clearly he took too much after his ma in that aspect because despite his cursing, he was still smiling around his piece of cake while replying to Jeno’s gaze.)

Jeno’s win must have come unexpected to Doyoung who immediately started to slander his own brother whereas Jaehyun just laughed it off and chose another game (and anyone thinking Mario Bros is peaceful would be proven wrong right there). From there on, it seemed just like any other game night, until an already tired and sated from all the sugar Renjun declared his going to bed around midnight. In the passing, he ruffled Jeno’s hair up a bit and already said his farewell to Doyoung.

In between his laying down and scrolling through social media and the sounds of Jaehyun sending their beta guest off at the door, because most of the reason Jeno’s brother kept crashing their game nights was for living closer to Renjun than his actual boyfriend, quite some time must have passed, even more until he heard his own door open and close again. It was soon followed by his mattress dipping and warmth engulfing him from behind from where the alpha cuddled up to him which, unfortunately, with all his hard planes and strong arm around the older’s thin waist, reminded the omega of the occurrence from some days ago.

Quickly he pushed the memory of the picture from gym aside, that cursed one he had already deleted from his part of their group chat, and wriggled around a bit to get some distance between them. Being too hot would have been a welcome excuse some weeks prior when it was still hotter, so the only thing he received from that was being pulled back with more force and Jeno breathing against his neck. Which, honestly - not fair.

“Did I make you uncomfortable recently, puppy? If I did, I’m sorry, pup-”

“Don’t say it,” Renjun interrupted, heat burning on his face because what was that audacity of Jeno calling him like that just hours after Jaemin had mentioned getting him pregnant? Not. Fair. His words had been a whisper but clearly sharp enough for the younger to quiet down for some moments, even then he could sense the restless energy and smell the distress in that less and less soothing aroma of tea. After days of keeping to himself, it took him only a few minutes to crack and say, “Don’t. Never again. Take pictures of you and dad together. At the gym, I mean. It’s all I think about it.”

“Promise,” the alpha easily agreed, a classic Jeno move in Renjun’s opinion who already started a mental countdown to “Wait-” and then, “Oh god, don’t tell me-”

“Yup,” the omega just cut in, not even wanting to hear it and he only waited until the defeatened groan from behind him had faded out to say, “Good night, pup.” No way would he indulge any part of that conversation, only blindly reached backwards past Jeno to put his phone on the nightstand, something his boyfriend did for him, and then curled up more in his position as a little spoon. Should that dumb alpha brain of the other deal with the confession on its own, he didn’t want to have anything to do with it. (He did appreciate the influx of snaps of Jeno’s abs and guns over the next days that worked like a thorough cleanse of his memories. He just wouldn’t say it out loud. Most definitely he did try to suffocate Jaemin for trying the same, though, because twice the amount of candid shots was an attempt of murder.)

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

“Renjunie, you’re my savior,” Sicheng repeated once again, warm hands coming down to cup the younger omega’s cheeks in an appreciative gesture. Only because the café was still open did the latter refuse to choke the owner in charge of finances, not wanting to scare any of the customers away. Before he could even think of slapping those hands away, the older Chinese did that of his own and repeated once again, “My savior! I owe you! Tell me when you need something - anything. Alright?”

All Renjun could manage to do was nod, then Sicheng was already picking up his coat and bag from the counter and dashing out with a wave, nearly running a beta entering over. By the time his kind of boss had disappeared around a corner, the newest guest to the shop had arrived at the counter the omega had already put on his best smile and asked, “What are you dreaming about because we at Dreamy’s can make them all come true?”

Honestly, whoever had come up with this slogan deserved to be punched but considering it was either his ma or his uncles, the teen had never dared to ask. His cheeks felt tense at the end of the short conversation with the customer, mostly the reason why he favored the regulars over newcomers. Some of them had stuck around since his childhood even, like his boyfriends’ moms who didn’t even mind his sometimes expressionless face whenever they came in, cooing over him nonetheless. He also liked morning shifts a lot, when more beta mothers and omegas came in with their pups, because as much as he could be one grumpy kid - or, as Yuta liked to put it, expressed his inner Aries - there was nothing better than seeing little ones in the morning to brighten his day.

It was one secret he shared with Yangyang only, and he had already sworn his friend to secrecy, making it a topic discussed in Chinese only, because the day his boyfriends saw him fawning over babies would be the day Jaemin’s puppy craze would go all over the top. As if that one wasn’t bad enough already, half the time he wasn’t even sure whether to take their youngest serious but around their ruts or his heat he knew better than to call Jeno by his favorite nickname anyway.

On auto-pilot he finished the order and delivered it with another of his customer smiles, glad when he could return to his place behind the counter where a sketchpad was placed beneath the cash register. The shift Sicheng had spontaneously asked him to take over wasn’t a bad one either, it allowed him to draw as much as he wanted with the rarity of customers coming in before the actual evening rush. Increased boredom wasn’t exactly a pro either, though.

But the more time passed, with Jaemin’s rich and warm scent surrounding him thanks to the stolen sweater he wore, the more he actually craved for the proximity of either of his boyfriends or, better, both of them. That alone was enough to make him miss them both enough to pull out his phone and shoot them a message, asking whether either of them had time this night. The replies came soon but were so highly different:

“Aren’t you close to your heat?” Jeno asked. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” And, “I’m still editing. Can I just finish at yours later?”

All those were interrupted by Jaemin’s countless hearts and stickers and then, finally, an “I’ll come back with Taeyong” and “he’ll drive me after closing time”. Which, okay, weird.

With a light frown on his face Renjun looked up from his phone and scanned over the customers spread out over the countless tables, neither was Jaemin around nor did anyone seem to have a request for another handful minutes so he got up without a care. The kitchen was, surprisingly, not immediately accessible from the public area. Instead,around the corner next to the door to the customer bathroom was a short hallway that gave access not only to the office Sicheng spent most his time in and the changing room but also the open kitchen area. 

Back here, the scent of freshly baked goods was way more intense, heedy and heavy and such a perfect aroma. It was like home, a bit like Taeyong with his scent of sweet white tea and freshly baked cookies that usually was mostly drowned out while working in the kitchen. What he didn’t expect was suddenly to be hit by the perfume of punch, the mixture of rum and oranges and spices having been covered by cake fresh out of the oven now seemed incredibly intense. 

“Jaemin?” The young omega asked in surprise, blinking at his boyfriend in an apron and currently kneading a ball of dough whilst his parent was preparing a piping bag with icing. Now, seeing his youngest boyfriend in a kitchen wasn’t actually unusual, Renjun had also grown up with an alpha father cooking on the regular, but normally Jaemin was seen preparing meaty dishes, not sweets. So this little detail was the only difference that seemed to matter at the moment.

“Oh! Renjun, baby!” Jaemin immediately perked up, the sweetness of oranges increasing in a second but that wasn’t what the omega actually cared about. Not when Lucas’ words spooked his mind again and whilst cooking was thing when his dad did so too, baking definitely was new.

“Ma!” He whined, ignoring his boyfriend for maybe the first time in his life without having been angered before, just so he could ask, “Why’s he here? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh, baby,” Taeyong immediately cooed, and from the side Renjun could see the alpha actually pouting in stereotypical Jaemin manner. Truthfully, at this point neither Jeno nor him were actually certain their youngest needed coffee or attention foremost to survive. “I didn’t know you’re working today - did Sichengie already go home? Or is he at the counter right now?”

Immediately the son’s eyes widened because the register was truthfully left bare at the moment, and this was a conversation that would likely take longer but… His eyes darted over to Jaemin again and his father must have noticed for saying, “I’ll send him out to you in a second, alright?”

For now, the younger omega only nodded his hand and then left for outside again, right away having to apologize to a waiting customer. On the bright side, someone must have told the lady he was only gone for a moment because she didn’t seem impatient in the least, only smiled kindly at him while telling him her order to go. 

Just a few seconds after he had passed her the paper cup and bag and the bell above the door rang with her leaving, arms bricketed his waist, hands covered in dough held away from his own apron as to not dirty it and that alone showed in how much of a hurry Jaemin, too, must have been. “You smell so sweet, baby... “

“Pre-heat. Check the group chat,” the older huffed, and it was also for exactly that reason he preferred to fall back into the embrace rather than pull away or elbow his way out. Although the cooing he heard from some grannies a few tables away was a bit unsettling, the attention more than he enjoyed.

“I know that, baby,” Jaemin started, lips grazing against the omega’s already sensitive neck from where he inhaled that scent deeply, nose brushing against the scent glands beneath those elfish ears. That would usually be enough to have Renjun break into a violent fit but now it merely made his knees buckle and had him suffer a short wave of heat. “Remember last time? When I brought you that peach cobbler thing you and Jaehyun-hyung enjoy?” The older hummed lowly in approval, sinking a bit further into the embrace from behind. “When I remembered your heat is coming up again, I asked Taeyong-hyung to show me once more and he just so happened to mention Kun going on a vacation soon and asked whether I want to learn some more stuff and maybe help out.”

Right, Kun had recently mentioned going back home to visit family, Renjun remembered, he just hadn’t anticipated Jaemin, of all people, to take over the spot in the kitchen for that time being. Alphas were already a rare occurrence when coming in as customers - with maybe the exception of his own boyfriends, or Yuta and Jaehyun, or Mark; well, anyone affiliated with the people in Dreamy’s - but much less would anyone anticipate one to work in the kitchen. There still were enough people thinking alphas should only do sports and be aggressive, have the J-body (as Ten and him had dubbed one Sunday, considering Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno and even Jaemin liked working out and the effort paid off), and all that without the soft spots each of them held. Moon forbid one of those jerks would see an alpha in a kitchen for any other reason than getting themselves a beer.

For another moment Renjun thought he could keep his lips sealed, until the taller brushed his scent glands with his nose once again, and he involuntarily blurted, “Why must you two keep spending so much time with my dads, of all people?” The second those words had left his mouth, he already felt the heat creep up his cheeks due to embarrassment. It actually wasn’t about the spending time together part, as his ma had said, he was glad about them all getting along, but the sharing more and more hobbies was definitely unsettling.

It must have taken even usually suave Jaemin by surprise, judging by the silence that followed, and then he said, “Alright, baby, little princess. I’ll take you home when you finish up and then we’ll get Jeno, too, and we’ll indulge all your wishes, alright?”

The omega took a bit to realize that his boyfriend must have misunderstood his whining as some pre-heat neediness, and he wasn’t exactly certain he felt happy about that or not. For one, it saved him an awkward explanation of why he was so upset about the boyfriend-parent combination later, on the other hand, he really had to doubt their wits at times. No wonder Yangyang kept saying alphas didn’t think with their head-brain alone… 

As the saying went, never look a gift horse in the mouth, so Renjun didn’t plan on doing that either, only forced Jaemin’s arms off him to send him back to the kitchen and, last second, reconsidered to add, “Tell ma to take dad out for a movie or something…” The implication alone made his body, and mostly his face, burn up but the younger must still like the idea, giving one of those ugly winks as farewell greeting while most definitely muttering something about pups and litters and Renjun made a mental note to beat the alpha up for the mere thought once his heat had passed.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

The last day before his heat would hit him for real was already nearly too much for the omega. It was supposed to get a bit chillier with autumn hitting soon but he felt suffocated in a mere shirt and shorts already, too hot and too tight and he was only glad about the weekend approaching them. At least he would not miss too many of his classes but that didn’t eradicate the guilt about having to make his parents cancel on their usual Sunday brunch with Johnny and Ten.

The first times after presenting, his ma had made sure to stay behind, in case he needed anything and because he was still new to the reality of it all. Sex education in school surely told them about the biological part but none had ever prepared him for the intensity of it all, especially not his growing need for an alpha, or at least a beta, to be near him that had only seemed to intensify with two of the former suddenly courting him. Not that he was willing to spend these days with any of them now either, albeit for different reasons, but it was easier to bear when he had Jeno’s and Jaemin’s scents surrounding him, stuck to his sheets and their left behind clothes.

A good three years later, though, they had settled into a different routine: with the first day always being the worst, his parents had stopped taking a day off work and additionally tended to go out in the evening, more often than not staying the night at their friends’ and leaving him with a care package instead. Although it didn’t mean they could go on with all their usual plans, though, they had once tried and with the increased pheromones, despite scent blockers being used at home, it had nearly kicked Johnny into rut so… better not again.

Taeyong’s love for room sprays had come in handy ever since, with the scent blocking ones in use since some days now, and whereas Renjun could still smell the nearly sickening sweetness of his own jasmine perfume, he couldn’t detect any hint of his parents. Or any visitor, as it turned out now, because as he went into the kitchen, he was quite surprised to see Jeno sitting at the kitchen counter and cutting down fruits his dad had already peeled.

Peaches. The fruits were peaches. Because apparently Jaehyun’s scent of peaches and bourbon way too well reflected his love for exactly that drink he liked to prepare for about every occasion. Which was quite normal so far, but Jeno munching on a little piece every once in a while was a rather new thing, on the other hand. Most of the times Renjun could see both of his boyfriends munching down on carbs and meat, with chocolate and ice cream in between, but the most fruit either of them ate was watermelon when in season and the apples Jaemin cut up for them every once in a while. 

Admittedly, that sounded quite bad, as if both alphas had quite the unhealthy eating habits but… they probably had. Including him. Then again, they were too young to worry about their health and Renjun was not eager to stress all of his youth about whether or not he was eating nutritiously enough.

“Good morning, bugles,” Jaehyun greeted him cheerfully once catching sight of his son, pointing towards the table with a bowl and cereals still laid out for him. As if the parent had also read the omega’s mind, he placed the milk on the counter instead while Renjun moved over there, just so he could sit next to Jeno while he still could. Who also fed him a piece of peach and, “You’re so sweet, Jeno, but may I remind you I still need those peaches?”

The omega’s response to the scolding was throwing one of his choco chips at his dad who quite definitely had been munching on the fruits himself. Although he would readily sacrifice his boyfriend for the cup of tea his dad was preparing for him at the moment, much to his delight. Except, “Why are you even here, Jeno?”

Another piece of peach was fed to him and right followed by a short kiss to his lips sticky with juice, seemingly much to the younger’s delight who whispered, “Sweet…” Another short peck was nearly immediately following behind. “But actually I just came from a visit from my brother’s when I ran into Jaehyun-hyung on the way back from the mart. So one thing lead to another and here I am.”

“Eating peaches,” Renjun muttered, glancing at the fruits, then his boyfriend, and then the sudden realization hit him of just how underdressed he was at the moment and at such vulnerable time. Not that Jeno would even dare try anything with his dad around but, “Are you okay?”

“Cutting peaches,” the younger corrected but added, after one stern gaze, “and eating them.” From the corner of his eyes, the omega could see the raised hand so close to his hair before Jeno seemed to think better of it and the juices on his digits. “You shouldn’t worry about me. It’s not the first time I’ve been close to you before and after your heat and we both know I’ve got better self control than Jaemin.” A jab, not incorrect yet so unexpected it had the older smiling around his spoon. “What about you? How are you feeling?”

“Hot.” More Renjun didn’t feel like saying, the mere presence of one of his boyfriends being close to him was already calming. It didn’t mean he didn’t feel guilty, he could still see the tense muscles of Jeno’s legs and heard the knife hitting the cutting board a bit harder. Still, he’d rather not comment it but focused on his cereals instead, and the tea his dad just placed in front of him. The ruffles to his hair were also quite appreciated, he thrived on the proximity and affection and if only possible, he’d spend all of his heat just cuddling his boyfriends. Spoiler - that was not a possibility (neither was it far from reality to say this was how at least half their dates had ended).

Some time between the omega finishing his breakfast and Jaehyun pulling out the bourbon for his punch, Jeno, too, had finished cutting everything up and placed some remaining slices on the plate, sliding it over to the older. Only one more was eaten by the younger alpha, the gesture enough to prompt Renjun noting, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eaten peaches before.” Jaemin maybe, because anything sweet might end up being eaten by their youngest (somewhere in the back of his head a very Jaemin voice said, “Which is exactly why I love to devour you, too, baby!”) but really, not Jeno.

“Oh,” the younger released, thoughtfully tilting his head aside and if that wasn’t a sweet gesture, Renjun wouldn’t know either. Enough of one to have him lean over a bit and call the alpha a sweet puppy under his breath while quite deliberately ignoring his dad’s snort in the background. “I didn’t. Jaemin had this time as a child where he loved them a bit too much and kept stuffing them into my mouth too. One day there were some rotten ones and threw up and since then…” The grimace Jeno made quite well put into words what wasn’t explicitly said and, even when it was only because of Jamin’s unending enthusiasm, Renjun could quite well understand where the event’s victim was coming from. “But, I don’t know, recently I’ve found their scent less oppressive again and then tried earlier and they actually taste nice? And they’re sweet enough to cover up your scent, princess.”

The punch coming in return for that nickname was well deserved, the omega reasoned, but one thing didn’t leave his mind… If Jeno said he got better used to the aroma again… His eyes immediately drifted over to Jaehyun, his dad’s scent maybe covered up thanks to the scent blockers but with the drink currently infusing, there was a perfect replacement of just that. At least that explained the slowly getting comfortable with the fruit’s sweet aroma again part, not Jeno’s naive blindness to the reason of his newly re-discovered liking peaches. 

“Guess that’ll make Jaemin happy then,” he mumbled slightly, munching on the slices himself as he watched his dad work around the kitchen still and his boyfriend finally going to wash his hand in the sink. Next to each other, they really looked too good, it was unfair. But before he went back into previously unsettling thoughts and ruined his own heat fantasies, the omega decided to stand up and reach for his cup of tea. “Puppy? I’ll go back to bed, I think… Kiss Jaemin from me, yeah?”

Immediately, the younger was in front of him, giving him one last sweet kiss, the kind that started as a short peck but quickly would have turned into a mess of teeth and tongue if not for Jaehyun’s faked coughing behind them. It embarrassed Renjun more than Jeno, the latter more easily escaping the situation by guiding the omega to his room and saying goodbye with one last forehead kiss. “Will do. Prepare to get spammed by pictures, baby, and call if you need anything, okay?”

“Promise,” Renjun whispered, stealing another final kiss prior to disappearing in his room. The next days would be tiring enough, he wanted to get some rest before that, after all.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

“You look like shit,” is not exactly the greeting he wanted to hear upon his reappearance from the cave his room had turned into, but it was a very Yangyang thing to say. Had it been anyone else, he would have probably been also quite upset but as a fellow omega, at least the other Chinese knew what he had been talking about. “And that says a lot when we look at your usual state of looks.” Or maybe the youngest was just a little shit.

“You’re nineteen. You could actually spend your heat with your boyfriends rather than pollute the air with your stench,” Donghyuck added with a scrunched up nose but despite the harsh words, Renjun was greeted by Jasmine tea and a peach crumble cake that was not his favorite made by his mom but it was something. Or it would have, had he not suddenly remembered who else was suddenly interested in either eating or baking them.

With a thud his head collided with the table plate - and truly, his best friends were little shits, not even caring about his current state of emotions. Instead, there was only Donghyuck asking whether that was normal or some sort of withdrawal symptom which was easily denied by the omega being all too familiar with heats and their messy affairs. Top it off with the distinct ringtone he had set for his boyfriends resounding at all the wrong moments and he had one perfectly messy situation. Part of him resented the current moment, wanting to blame all his emotions on his lasting hormones and the whininess he had experienced ever since he had curled up in bed days ago, surrounded by the scent of his alphas but with no one to satisfy his utmost physical needs; part of him knew that this was a confession that was long overdue, no matter how much he wanted to fight against it.

Maybe something in his scent was giving away his stressed thoughts for at least once he was not immediately bombarded with questions as to why he was not picking up either of his beloved’s call, something that was about as usual as aliens roaming the streets. Albeit he might still argue that in another timeline, universe, however they wanted to call it, that was a quite possible situation. As the saying went, it was a thesis for as long as it was not proven wrong. Not to mention how aliens were a much more pleasant thought than his own emotionally confused state and mental constipation regarding a possibly first hurdle in his relationship. Figuring out he was in love with both of them was actually way easier than trying to find an answer to this matter at hand.

Based on the receding steam of his tea, more than two minutes of his pondering his decisions had passed until he was brave enough to look up. Only to be faced with the peach cobbler. With one tender but decisive movement, he pushed it away and towards Donghyuck who was likelier to enjoy it than Yangyang, all while trying to ignore the question marks in both his friends’ eyes. Question mark, ha! “How’s Mark?”

Immediately Donghyuck’s eyes turned into that of a snake - not saying his best friend wasn’t related to one but, you know, that’s bestie privileges right there - and his expression soured slightly. “Fine,” the younger slowly answered, voice not delighted nor free of suspicion and returned fire with ease, “Are you deflecting?”

It took some hesitation and a few seconds but Renjun admitted, “Maybe…” Bless his friends reading him all too easily.

“Is everything okay?” Yangyang tried this time around, asking in the familiar and yet strange Chinese tongue, both resembling the comfort of home and seeming like a foreign language altogether. With ease the youngest ignored the heated glare from the beta next to them. “Is that why we didn’t go to Dreamy’s today?” 

A silent groan escaped the oldest and his head nearly collided with the table top again, had Donghyuck not pushed his hand in between fast enough. The truth was embarrassing no matter what, it was also uncomfortable to admit but eventually, if he didn’t want these thoughts to eat him up inside out, he knew he’d have to spill them sooner or later. Unfortunately, both his parents and Sicheng were wonderful negative examples of what lumping things could do to someone, yet it had been comforting to see how they could so beautifully open up to their mates as well. It was something he had been striving for albeit rather aiming for such occasion with hopefully both his mates rather than both his best friends. 

“I kind of…” He started, then frowned at the polished and varnished wood right beneath his eyes, overthinking his words again. Bless Yangyang and Donghyuck for knowing when they actually had to shut up. “Lucas said something to me when he was around and it won’t leave my mind… That my boyfriends- That Jeno and Jaemin- Well, they kinda, uh, I guess they resemble my parents?” Great going, Renjun, a bit stiff but you did it. Internally he patted his own shoulder for this little accomplishment.

When another short while of serenity washed over them - something mildly terrifying with two walking hurricanes - he finally dared raise his head to look at them. A decision he regretted, he was sure that was the expression Satan would carry when asking for his soul and considering Yuta and his zodiac obsession, that was likely to happen to Aries and their stubborn bums. In short, he was doomed. Both the esoteric and physical realm’s way.

“What?” He asked defiantly, looking at his two friends apprehensively while ignoring the shivers running down his spine. And the repetitive dings coming from his phone lying screen down on the table plate.

“That’s-” Yangyang started but was immediately interrupted by Donghyuck’s, “Are you a moron?”

When all Renjun could do was stare at them in confusion, the beta elaborated, “We’ve been joking about this ever since you all got together. Jeno and Jaem even look like your parents if you look at them from a certain angle.”

“Their instagram feeds are just the same,” Yangyang supported, starting the whole mess anew.

“Jeno has been working out with Jaehyun before he even dated you. We were already anticipating him to ditch you for your dad.”

“Jaehyun took more photos of Taeyong during his photography sessions with Johnny than of either of you at this point.”

“Literally the only ones who you won’t kill for calling you a baby are Taeyong and Jaemin.”

“Ten and Johnny might be your second parents but they rather used your boyfriends than you for Ten’s fashion campaign. Hell, they even ditched booking omegas while gushing about how this looked like your parents when they started dating.”

Honestly, to a certain point he was reassured by this little fear of his not having gone unnoticed but either by their spiteful comments or his heightened sensitivity, this didn’t ease the burden off his shoulders the least. Gradually he could feel his thoughts darken and it was neither a feeling he enjoyed nor something that went by unnoticed by his two friends. “So are you telling me I’m right or just that my family likes my boyfriends better than me?”

Sensing at least some of the seriousness of the situation, Donghyuck sobered up immediately. “Junnie, no-”

“I think I should call Jaemin back now,” the omega interrupted decisively, grabbing not only his phone but also his bag and jacket as he made his way out. From the corner of his eyes he could see Yangyang resting his hand on the beta’s arm and shaking his head. For all the time they had known each other and no matter how much the younger was able to read into his mind, Donghyuck would never be able to understand his physiological reactions quite as well as the younger Chinese did and in this moment, Renjun felt thankful for that. He knew he was being petty at the moment and his mood tenser than it should be but he had to calm first before he’d tackle this one more worry on his mind now.

It wasn’t until he was actually on the bus did he call back Jaemin, because it had indeed been the younger of his two boyfriends to have reached out for him. Looking at the time, they probably were still out in the city, so Renjung wasn’t even sure his call would be replied to. Despite his worst anticipations, already on the third ring did a chirpy voice greet him, “No Jaem Jeno here! How’s my little pup?”

Only then did the omega realize with a pang that maybe he had missed his two alphas more than he had let on. For obvious reasons, during heats and ruts did they refuse to do more than send pictures to biology’s victims despite the obvious use of them, hold some short conversations by texting each other, or send some cheerful voice records. Despite having spent a few nights together with each other before, there definitely was a difference to those limited times and the endless need of being their own hormones’ slaves, the thought of what might happen during these moments embarrassing mostly to Renjun alone. Because despite never having experienced it, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to deal with a desperate Jeno nor an insatiable Jaemin, not to mention having to expose himself in such vulnerable state. 

Though, even then at the end of his heats he would have usually been greeted by his alphas standing in the kitchen, Jaemin whipping up a meal for him and Jeno engulfing him in cuddles, or watching TV in the living room while he was taking one final shower to get rid of his scent and sweat; similarly as he would have made sure to ask them out for barbecue after their usually synced ruts, because he couldn’t split himself in half so he rather chose the middle ground. Even then, it was Renjun ending up feeling a bit guilty for he was never allowed to treat them but both Johnny and Jaehyun had reassured him before that he was already doing well. Alphas were abnormally territorial and possessive before, during, and after heat so their basic instincts would revolt at the idea of their omegas paying for a meal and at the same time, by allowing them to satisfy their needs to take care of him by feeding him and paying his meals, he did well in guiding them to relaxation. The rut after, he had especially looked out for these traits, noticed how both of them would give up their favorite chewy and crispy pieces for him because stupid alpha braincells probably still told them they needed to feed their omega well to carry their future pups. Not to mention how touchy they became, always caressing his sides, hips, his lower stomach, scenting him until he couldn’t even smell his own perfume anymore. 

This was different, this was a first, because his two boyfriends had gotten the chance to go on a short trip and that one, coincidentally, had aligned with the last days of his heat. So now there were no cuddles to ease his hormones and his need for affection, there was no tender touches and countless kisses and lazy make out sessions to make up for the days of unwanted pleasure and the exhaustion that came with it. It had been something he had ignored before, something he had merely brushed off with the intensity of the situation, but nothing had prepared him for actually hearing Jaemin’s voice at this moment that he was already in an uproar to begin with, yearning for nothing more than the comfort of their proximity. 

“Hey? Baby, are you okay? Dear?” The alpha’s voice resounded again, sounding worried now and for a short second Renjun wondered just how many times this question must have been asked already for the younger to sound so distressed.

“I think,” the older sniffled into his phone, looking up his in time to catch sight of the last corner before his station. With quick steps he made his way to the door despite the shaky ground, greedily inhaling the fresh air once he had stepped out. “I’m just… I really miss you right now…”

“Oh, pup,” Jeno’s voice echoed through the line next and either they were at an actually quiet place or they shared earphones because no way could being on speaker lead to such undisturbed sounds. Without seeing it, he knew what expression the other was making, for it laid in the detail. Jaemin always expressed himself in such obvious and endearing ways but Jeno was more subtle, more refined. It both ached Renjun to be the reason for that expression and not able to do something about it all at once. “Do you want to talk for a bit longer? Shall we videocall you?”

“No!” The oldest immediately exclaimed, using his free hand to rub the heel of his hand against his eyes. No matter was he going to allow them to see his distressed state, something that would only ache all of them more. 

Fortunately, neither of these two questioned his decision as Jaemin just went on and asked, “Shall we just talk to you like this for a bit longer, baby? Do you want us to talk to you until your parents are home?” Honestly, that wasn’t even so much time left but the thought still touched Renjun and with a silent “Yes, please…” it was also easy to accept the offer, drifting into both their little questions about his current whereabouts and whether he was doing okay after the recent days. With their constant presence, it was all too easy to change into comfortable clothes and curl up on the couch until his dad came back from work and the soothing tones of his boyfriends were replaced by his father’s embrace that made him feel like a little pup again. In a way, this kind of familiarity had been exactly the thing he had been yearning for, albeit from different people.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Sunday brunches had been a tradition from even before Renjun had entered his little family and it was something he had always looked forward to. Jaehyun had once told him it had been something that had originally been born from Johnny’s and his frat life, from attending parties about every Saturday of the year and then going for some fatty, greasy, carbohydrate-y breakfast on Sunday mornings. When they had, with some delay and in their own ways, gotten acquainted and into dating Ten and Taeyong respectively, it had simply become their sort of tradition. One that had morphed from hangover dates into merely a regular habit, turning healthier by the years until they had gotten little Renjun and started investing the time to prepare it all on their own. At least that much had been an easy thing, because as much as he could remember, Ten and Johnny had been immediately smitten with him, up to the point he had not been certain who had given him more presents for his birthdays and Christmas between those two couples. He still wasn’t.

Today it felt a bit stressful, though. Now it was not only Lucas’ words that weighed down his shoulders but also Donghyuck and Yangyang’s, all these statements a bit too apparent when Jaemin was currently preparing the sauce for Taeyong’s waffles and the other three Js had gone off into a rant about… well, whatever it was. Renjun had tuned out of the discussion once he had realized how ambitious all of them were about the topic and as long as they didn’t break any of the dishes while preparing the table he honestly also didn’t care that much. 

Though, now that Jisung had not yet shown up to complete their little family convention, it meant he was under Ten’s scrutiny alone and on Sunday mornings, with coffee that might or might not have caught a glimpse of amaretto, that was never a good partnership. As certainly as the thunder during a storm came the older omega’s statement, “You’re stressed out. And because you didn’t yet threaten to murder your boyfriends, I guess it has something to do with them.”

Honestly, screw Ten and his perceptive ass. Maybe his two idiots were just that, idiots, but they were his idiots so they probably were more delighted by the lack of imminent danger than shaken by it and with both his parents distracted like that, he wasn’t surprised none of them had noticed. So all he could do was curse his uncle and his talent to burn down a kitchen rather than cooking a proper meal because exactly that lead them to this current situation. Silently he urged Jisung to finally arrive from his sleepover at Chenle’s, this was not a conversation he wanted to deal with while both of his boyfriends were actually around.

Screw Ten and his perceptive ass even more, for the older must have smelled the distress in his hormones way faster than even his alphas so focused on their tasks, and immediately reassured, “I won’t question this now. But I’ll meet up with Sichengie later and I’ll drag your sorry ass along so we can have a nice and long talk together. And you better not try to escape me or you know what will happen.”

Actually, Renjun did not but someone who was so close to not only Sicheng but also Kun and thus got a hold of about any of his secrets was scary. As were the other two, actually, but he was not about to consider these possibilities now. Still, he was ready to snarl at the older omega shamelessly resorting to even blackmail despite their family bond of years, and he likely would have were it not for Jeno’s arms wrapping around him from behind, accompanied by the familiar brush of lips against his neck, undoubtedly Jeno leaving his scent marks all over again. It had the youngest omega shivering in the embrace, yet unable to refuse it. If even a not-sober Ten was able to pick up on his feelings, he was not going to crawl back into his shell and make his inner conflicts any more obvious by pushing the younger away.

Instead, he leaned into the embrace some more, simultaneously hiding his face in Jeno’s rough patch of hair, the strands clearly dry from some hair dye experiments that had cost Renjun surely a few years of his lifetime, and whined about how embarrassing this was. The only response he got was a short hum and arms tightening around his waist.

“You’ve lost weight, Junnie,” the alpha eventually said, more like muttered into the omega’s skin and it drove the latter crazy. Forget about being called out on having eaten less lately, the proximity was pure torture while surrounded by those who raised him so this time around he didn’t forego the idea of violence and simply forced the taller into a chokehold with an ease that should not be possible had his beloved actually resisted such move. Nevermind the situation, Jeno still called out, “Nana! We should feed our baby well today!”

True to Donghyuck’s words - or had it been Yangyang’s? - Renjun did not accept the nickname with ease, much rather he tightened his hold around Jeno’s neck, much to his father’s and uncles’ amusement and maybe he would’ve gone further even, if not for the ringing doorbell and the immediate “Oh! Is that Jisungie?” from his ma who looked more delighted by the arrival of his nephew than his own son. Renjun would be more upset had he not also been entirely smitten by the youngest throughout the recent years, ever since Ten and Johnny took them under their wings. Whilst Jaehyun went to fetch the latest addition to their family, Taeyong had Jaemin already serve the first dishes, declaring, “Now we can finally start! And Ten, by the Moon’s love, put the alcohol away. You’re not twenty anymore.”

“Ouch,” the addressed muttered under his breath while settling at the table, and from his seat exactly opposite Renjun, the latter was unfortunately victim of a bunch of unspoken promises, most of which included dragging him out after this. 

Plights that came true for some hours later, the youngest omega of the bunch found himself sitting on Sicheng and Yuta’s couch, Xiaojun’s and Hendery’s mixed scents still weaving through the air from where they must have stayed the weekend for the first time in a while. Renjun would feel more offended by not having been told if he actually was closer to them but their ages and activities had never quite aligned as they had with, say, Yangyang’s. Which probably was surprising, considering they were all connected to Dreamy’s due to their families, yet it was oddly normal for them. On the contrary, he felt more familiar with the parents of the twins born from one difficult pregnancy, including their different birthdates despite being of the same litter, but that was another matter entirely. 

That, too, must have been one of the reasons Ten had dragged him here rather than having him talk about his problems in front of his own parents. It was funny, because in his twisted logic, despite how close he felt to Jaehyun and Taeyong, it was still easier to tell some of his worries to Ten and Sicheng instead. Maybe because parents were just prone to be biased and naturally on his side whilst Sicheng wouldn’t hesitate to point out the tiniest mistake about Renjun’s behavior. It was as upsetting as it was reassuring.

“Ten, what misfortune to see you here,” Yuta greeted their first guest upon entering, leaning down to kiss Sicheng on the lips quickly before falling onto the other couch next to his mate. “Oh, Renjun! It’s been a while since you’ve come by! Do you want anything to drink? Water? Cider? Beer?”

“He’s barely old enough to drink, you moron,” Sicheng immediately pointed out, looking about ready to attack his own husband in a manner that was all too familiar to the teen who used his own omega strength in similar ways against his boyfriends. Apparently he did have a few more role models during his childhood than he would like to admit to.

A short whistle from Ten’s side, though, effectively shut down the impending fight that might end in anything but the innocent ways, and the short male pointed out, “Renjun here has some relationship problems. Didn’t even intimidate his brats for a full hour. I think he’s broken.”

“He didn’t threaten them?” The lone alpha echoed with surprise, eyes comically widened with the thoughts nearly evidently jumping around in his mind. “The only time Sicheng did not do that with me, was when he was pregnant.” A thoughtful statement soon turned into one of shock, eyeballs threatening to fall out of their caves and it nearly had Renjun snorting when the oldest asked, “You’re not pregnant, are you? Injun, Jaehyun will kill the-”

“I’m not, okay?” Renjun immediately snarled, it wasn’t even a nice joke when he knew his dad’s overprotective spirits, the thought alone of pregnancy before mating sent shivers down his spine due to the hell that would break loose then. “It’s just… Did anyone of you ever think they’re alike…?” When none of the adults - supposedly proper adults, he still sometimes doubted that - answered him, he looked up to meet their gazes of confusion, barely so refusing to chew on his thumb as his ma did when stressed out. “Jeno, Jaemin. Taeyong, Jaehyun. Their similarities…”

Perhaps he should have seen it coming, after Yangyang and Donghyuck had already made fun of him, he should have been prepared for Ten’s outburst as well. Alas, he was not. So the youngest tensed up, wrapped his arms tighter around the legs pulled against his chest, tried not to let that reaction where it hurt most and his uncle, sensing his distress, was quick to wrap one soothing arm around him.

“You know, when Taeyong first introduced Jaehyun to me, I was feeling a similar thing,” the older confessed with ease, amusement lingering in his voice but confusion clawing up its way on Renjun’s emotional ladder. “Johnny and Jaehyun belonged to the same frat and back then I had known Taeyong from dance and Johnny from hooking up. It was coincidence that we met altogether when your parents had started dating and Johnny and me had… something going on. But for a few weeks I was also confused. I knew Jaehyun was taken but he and Johnny went to the same frat, they had their stupid student radio, they worked out and played sports together. I was confused for a bit until I figured I was just afraid of the same commitment as your parents had been committed to at that time.”

“Ya, I was also working out with them!” Yuta protested but it merely prompted one disgusting expression from Ten and a pitying snort from the alpha’s very mate. They also gave him the time to settle with the thoughts first, of how noticing too many similarities was not only a him thing and for a moment he even considered how it might be connected to the prospect of mating but that thought was quickly pushed away. Ironically, it was just too intimidating.

Another while passed, then it was the Japanese, surprisingly, to speak up, “If I were you, I wouldn’t worry about this too much, Junko. Anthropologically speaking, we’re usually looking for similar traits of our parents in our partners too. The most basic thing would be basing these decisions on their looks alone - why do you think so many families have distinct features? Because we look for what we are used to.” Which was just another ugly reminder of how his alphas did indeed look a bit like his parents, at least sharing certain distinct features, as Yuta had said. “And then you can also change your point of view a bit. There’s not only one right angle, dear, did you ever consider that the relationship you’ve seen of your parents gave you such an idealistic view that you’re looking for these same traits in your partners as well? Wanting to experience the happiness you’ve seen your parents share does nothing but speak of your deep attachment to them. It means you actually see them as your parents, cupcake.”

Renjun was quite certain that the silence this time was not born from confusion or pondering thoughts but rather their mutual shock about Yuta’s actually wise words. Ten let out another whistle and said, “Guess reading all these self guidance books actually aided you in cultivating a brain.” Leave it to these two to start bickering even then.

Meanwhile the youngest could understand a tad more just why Jaehyun had mentioned before the most insightful talks had been with the older alpha. Anyone who managed such elaborate speech was a good partner for late night talks and albeit it somewhat eased the burden of his problem, it didn’t mean he was entirely able to let go of it yet. Maybe he actually should adjust his point of view of this situation? At least as long as he wouldn’t get any more mutual sixpack pictures of his dad and boyfriend alike. Fricking exhibitionists.

“Shall we leave them to themselves? What do you say, little one?” A gentle voice called him out of his reveries so he adjusted his attention to a bickering Ten and Yuta briefly before nodding his head at Sicheng. The spices of the older omega were a welcome distraction, a weird mixture of chili and punch that easily told anyone not to start fighting the seemingly delicate man. At least according to his dad the fellow Chinese could pack quite the punch too, apparently getting hit by that fist had also signaled the start of Yuta’s feelings. Truly a fool in love.

With a mug of his favorite tea and a bag of chips for the older, Sicheng lead him out to their little balcony, blanket draped over their laps as they settled on the bench together. The older was one of his favorites because, whilst he could indeed be playful at times, often enough he was calm. Sicheng quietly would do his accounting work for the café or maybe just read a book, allowing Renjun to pull out some stories or a sketchbook as well without getting bothered for a while; those had usually been the calmest afternoons of babysitting and he was not about to protest against that now.

Halfway through his mug did the constant crunching of chips being eaten stop, another few seconds passed, then the other omega asked, “Did this talk today make this a bit easier for you to stomach?”

“Dunno,” the younger honestly answered, mumbling into his mug because drinking some of his tea definitely sounds better than further indulging the topic of his inner distress. As much as scientific words reassure his nerves, essentially what Yuta did, there’s some gnawing feeling at the back of his mind he can’t entirely get rid of just yet.

“You know, I can’t give you the same advice as Yuta but… maybe you should just talk about it with Jeno and Jaemin. Since what is bothering you has to do with them and you’re in a relationship with them, it can affect just that. I can only speak from experience and you’re surely aware but not sharing your concerns with those who mean the most to you will not make anything better. Maybe it will pass by but maybe it also can ruin everything for you. Talk to them while it is still a concern, before it turns into a problem that makes you all bitter inside, alright?” 

“Stop spending so much time with Kun,” Renjun murmured, rather than agreeing to the suggestion in itself. Doing that would be too much of a blow to his self-esteem right now, for someone to be raised by parents this loving, he sure was a tad too hell-bent on solving his problems on his own. Didn’t mean he wasn’t thankful to his extended family, it just was a lot to stomach at all.

“We work together. Trust me, I’d have fled his clutches otherwise.” Another of Sicheng’s trademark snorts was released, followed by the crunching of chips. Back to their routine, return to what was normal, this was what he felt comfortable with. And in the silence of twilight, it was easy for Renjun to smile into his mug and thank the Moon for the support he was allowed to receive throughout his life.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Usually Renjun would have noticed Jeno’s scent before the alpha’s arrival but usually he wasn’t drowning out the surrounding noises by listening to Johnny’s funky DJ recreations nor was he quite as focused on getting the scenery depicted by rushed strokes of colorful ink diluted by water against the sturdy paper on his lap. It was too much color to not give an expressionist touch to the whole picture but at the moment, when he rather painted what he saw in short times than with great detail, he didn’t even mind.

As it came, he only noticed his boyfriend by the time he had put his sketchbook aside and there was a gentle weight on his shoulder, sturdy arms framing him from where Jeno was supporting his weight against the bench and still it was enough to startle the unassuming omega. With a squeak the older catapulted forth and might have even fallen to the ground if not for quick reflexes and arms that pulled him back against one sturdy chest.

“You dumb whelp!” Renjun immediately lashed out, not shy of using his elbow to slap the younger if only it weren’t for his somewhat trapped position. Having to give up on that, he pulled off his earphones while turning his head. It meant he could hear the little breaths of amusement escaping the alpha’s beautiful lips but also that the whispers of shock about someone like him yelling at someone like Jeno and despite his strong front, the realization hit him like a spark. 

“You’re cute like this, Injunnie.” The gentle brush of the other’s nose against his neck had the Chinese boy shivering, the familiar trace going up until there was a shy little kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. “But you’re also really beautiful when you’re so focused on something.”

Despite the blush on his cheeks surely being evident, if the heat beneath his skin was anything to go by, Renjun just snorted and tried to wiggle out of the embrace. Or at least redeem enough freedom to turn around, allowing his boyfriend to stand between his legs. The shift meant Jeno’s arms were covering his shoulders now, his own arms wrapped around the younger’s waist and his neck stretched along the expanse of workout gear so he could look up at his handsome boy. “How did you find me even?”

There it was, the trademark eyesmile that allowed Renjun to forget about his agitation and their surroundings for a moment while just looking up at Jeno. “You posted on snapchat. And since I had a basketball match arranged anyways, I thought I should just stop by you on the way and get me an incredibly charming and quite personal cheerleader.”

“So you want me to cheer you on while you do your stupid alpha shit?” The older asked, one eyebrow already going up in scepticism. Opposing his unwilling acts, they both knew he would do it for several reasons, some of which included it being a routine from their high school years and, also thanks to their school days, he was too used to fending off all kinds of people ogling his boyfriend. Renjun wasn’t even on Jaemin’s level yet but in a way, they were all eager to mark their relationship in the public, they just had different methods.

Whilst Jeno was usually the moping kind, standing at the sidelines and waiting to be called over only to turn into one clingy baby, Jaemin was undoubtedly territorial. Any flirting alpha was sent off with ease the moment their youngest just sauntered in and started to drop nicknames left and right while being so terrifyingly touchy. They were only the same behind closed doors, wanting to mark Renjun up in all ways possible for all three of them to know who he belonged to. At least Renjun had none of their dumb territorial needs but after the first months after dealing with the troubles and insecurities born from hogging two alphas by himself, he had learnt to become more demanding in his way. He just liked to take advantage of the lack of distance between them and despite being the omega of their bunch, he definitely was more ready to fight for his right to claim his boyfriends than the other way around. After all, attack was the best way of defense.

Which was also the reason as to how he found himself on Jeno’s hoverboard, following after his boyfriend who carried both their bags just so Renjun could have fun doing some tricks. Like that, he didn’t even pay attention to the exact route they took until they hit a spot a tad too familiar to him. It wasn’t like there were that many basketball courts around the riverside, regardless of that, the boy was certain of his boyfriend’s usual one being placed somewhere else, closer to his home rather than Renjun’s.

For another moment and some, he pushed his little suspicions away but part of that was his little hoverboard swerving during Jeno’s workout being interrupted by some strangers coming up to them, asking the other alpha to maybe join them for a little game until each their players would arrive. It was unfairly sweet how the younger sent him questioning look that he just shrugged off because he wasn’t the one playing. Only that since now his boyfriend could no longer talk to him, he went back to practicing his arts while sometimes throwing glances at the court around which, in the general manner, some omegas with some rare betas had already gathered, standing outside the markings with a bit of distance whilst Renjun simply had settled next to one of the baskets, trusting that his beloved was looking out for him.

At least while the game was going on, none of them would dare approach the players and yet the omega found himself already preparing the towel and water bottle from Jeno’s bag to make sure the younger would come to him first. He still had to stand his grounds. Just that this time he had no excuse for the startled yelp leaving his lips when someone next to him spoke up, “Are we getting territorial, cupcake?” 

His outburst had most definitely caught his boyfriend’s attention, if the sudden whiff of bitter green tea was anything to go by, and it might have quickly blown over if not for Yuta continuing, “Did you sort out your relationship problems so far?”

“Oh, come here, you-” The sudden explosion of his own hormones had preceded his attack so his uncle had scrambled off in an instant but even without that, Renjun did not manage to get any further thanks to the big hand closing around his nape and holding him in place no better than a tiny pup. He didn’t even need to check to know it was his dad because Johnny usually had way more fun seeing Yuta get mistreated by the omegas than anyone else.

Within a moment, the three adults were joined by Jeno who, still sweaty and gross and all from the pre-game, wrapped his arm around Renjun despite all protests. The omega didn’t even want to admit to how the scent immediately soothed his nerves, especially now that it was back to its usual sweetness. At least as sweet as an alpha’s scent could turn out to be.

“Now, if Renjun no longer wants to kill Yuta, I think we can start,” Jaehyun pointed out, nodding into the previous players’ direction but Jeno only shook it off. Yuta gave the artist one last reassuring pat to the head and then the four ventured off onto the field, easily deciding on how to split up and all Renjun could do was sit down again and return to his drawings.

It had been easier before. Before a bunch of omegas turned out to be all too focused on his boyfriend and before he had realized that even Jeno’s way of playing resembled Jaehyun’s. They were uselessly aggressive due to their competitive spirits, never allowing Yuta and Johnny to get close to their scores and the gentle giant surely also did a whole lot in anchoring Yuta’s feelings or else did would be one startling game. 

Throughout the passing time of their rounds, Renjun tried to ignore the bit of sour feelings bubbling within his stomach, trying to remember the conversation from Sunday. As a child, he had admired his dad’s quick and resolute attacks that were so entertaining and such a contrast to the gentle demeanor at home, it shouldn’t surprise him that he appreciated the same traits in Jeno. His dumb yet smart puppy who was always so peaceful until there was something to achieve. It would have been easier to stomach had it not been such a sudden realization but if no one but a worried Yuta noticed his turning away from the game and then suggesting a change of teams, Renjun pretended not to be aware of it.

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

This time around, Renjun thought as he stepped out of the backroom and tied the apron around his waist, he was more prepared for the waft of punch like aroma that came from the kitchen. It didn’t hit him as harshly (pun intended, Jeno would be proud of him) but he still was not perfectly used to the alpha spices mingling with the surroundings that were usually so omega dominated. Jaemin’s scent might be covered up by the baked goods, remaining a secret from the customers, but to someone who was so used to both original flavors, the mixture seemed a bit off.

Then again, half his dates with either of his boyfriends or with all three of them took place around here, albeit they were kind towards usually stressed omegas and beta mothers by not camping outside during the busiest times. Mostly in the evening, when the leftover cakes needed to be eaten and there was a lull in business, also allowing Renjun to leave his place behind the counter in between until the next customer would show up. 

None of which applied now, he had taken over Kun’s afternoon shift because the older had gone into heat and Sicheng was overseas, unable to cover for it. Not that Renjun minded, he’d much rather earn his money like this and by working than just pocketing his parents’ spare. Especially now that there was a lull in university assignments and he could still take on the extras, wanting to realize his plans of either investing in a future home for them or to pay for the expanses of a trip to Hong Kong before either of the two meddlers could find out and go off on a tangent about how alphas were supposed to care for omegas and not the other way around. Some traits just were harder to get rid off than others. 

It was already halfway through his shift and with the latest wave of customers just having dispersed that the scents from the kitchen seemed to recede. Likely because his ma was calling it a day and would rather do tomorrow’s specialties in the morning, served freshly out of the oven, than pre-bake them all now. The several signs of it were enough of a warning for the hands that grabbed his hips and twirled him around so he was facing Jaemin who sported one of his sickeningly candid smiles. “Baby, can you fix me a coffee? The way I like it most? And since Jeno said I should cut down on calories, can I get a taste of your sweet lips instead?”

Renjun was kind of thankful to his ma for not interrupting them as he, after pressing the buttons for two double espressos, turned around and wrestled the alpha to the ground in exchange for that dumb line. Caging sturdy wrists beneath his own palms and blocking the younger’s legs with his feet, he surely did have the more advantageous position. So why again was it that one of Jaemin’s lovestruck expressions was enough to make him feel like the loser in this situation? (He deliberately ignored Donghyuck’s voice calling him a whipped mess in his mind.)

“Ew,” he only resounded before getting up and finishing the disgusting concoction of a coffee his younger boyfriend dared call a favorite drink and silently accepted the kiss he got as a sign of gratitude.  
Only then, with cheeks a soft pink either from the strain or his feelings, did he turn to Taeyong and the expecting gaze directed at both of them. “Being young must be nice,” the oldest sighed into a mug of hot chocolate but before Jaemin could even consider serenading his employer, Renjun had already stuffed a cookie into the youngest’s mouth. The shop owner simply ignored the everyday occasion and pointed out, “Ah, Jaeminnie! Before I forget, we’ll pick you up around nine on Friday, is that okay with you?”

And there it was, the thing Renjun nearly had forgotten about. Somehow their annual family trip had expanded with his two boyfriends for the first time and it wasn’t even that he minded, but with the many thoughts clogging his mind recently, the omega honestly wasn’t certain how he was supposed to cope with a whole weekend surrounded by undeniable truths. It shouldn’t even worry him that much, probably, because Jeno and Jaemin, alone and together, already had stayed weekends with him and his parents but there was an underlying difference to how these days were spent at home, a place that had slowly transitioned into it throughout the years of their friendship, or in a place that implied an active effort of coming together.

Apparently, this worry only was his to ponder about, because the younger next to him released a delighted sound. “I could never forget! I’ll be ready any time you ask me to, of course.”

“Baby, appreciate the times while they still have the energy like this,” Taeyong pouted in response and Renjun didn’t even need to ask about it, he was all too aware of his ma’s everyday battle with a sleepy and cuddly Jaehyun not wanting to get up. But the younger omega also didn’t have it in him to point out how Jaemin was still the same, despite a cursed ability to rise early, their youngest much rather spent the mornings in bed cuddling either of his boyfriends until they whined for breakfast. And a burnt kitchen surely was not a nice thing to experience in the morning so it was up to Jaemin to prepare some always again. Unless Jaehyun’s whining beat them, that was, and Taeyong was up first. Or their respective moms if they spent the night at the alphas’ places instead.

“I’ll take him home later so you can head home already,” Renjun still heard his boyfriend call after his ma and then they were alone; minus the half a dozen customers settled at their respective tables. It was one of those moments the omega was happy to hardly ever have to cover a morning shift and the forenoon parents with their babies being around because that kind of noise was torture when compared to the current silence, hardly any children around when they were closer to dinner than play time.

“Just don’t get distracted too much!” Taeyong teased with a little smile before disappearing into the short hallway and leaving his son alone with his apprentice. It was also then that Jaemin decided to get some distance between them and rather settled on one of the high chairs at one side of the counter, the place they usually had reserved for the five-minutes-only customers who didn’t want to drink hot coffee while walking but had too little time to settle down properly. The seating also offered an advantage of overlooking the working area that Renjun tried to ignore while cleaning all the workspaces for now.

The silence lasted them several minutes, of just Jaemin watching and the older fixing himself a cup of tea, tending to another customer and collecting empty mugs from whoever was already done with their drinks. But it wasn’t infinite, for eventually the alpha spoke up again, “Are you looking forward to the trip? Your ma didn’t want to tell me too much about it, something about how it’s a surprise for us but I’m really curious.”

“I don’t know anything either,” the omega pointed out, and it was true. His parents always made it a surprise with him and albeit the trips were usually the local kind, they always managed to introduce something new to them. Once they had gone horse riding and that, definitely, was an experience he neither wanted to go through again nor talk about to his alpha who would surely make a lewd comment about it. After all, it had been a while for all three of them to gather like this again… Instead he mustered up a smile that was mostly honest and confessed in a mixture of truth and lie, “I’m really looking forward to it, too.”

He did, he really did, he was allowed to be all cozy with his boyfriends, his dad had promised not to go all territorial alpha parent on them, there was a lower chance of people glaring at them when he dared insult either of his boyfriends, and the traditional barbecue was also something to look forward to. Just… He was kind of afraid of not getting over the similarities between his parents and his boyfriends all over again, or discovering something new again. Sicheng had advised him to talk to them and, as scary as that was, somehow it became a more favorable option the longer his worries ate him up...

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

The little house his parents had rented was nothing but nice and most definitely worth the three hour car ride that mostly consisted of Jeno playing some games on his phone and Jaemin cuddling up to Renjun in the middle despite the uncomfortable circumstances. In first place, the oldest teenager hated to be trapped like this but apparently broader shoulders were the sole excuse as to why the alphas deserved the bigger seats. In reality, it likely had to do with Jaemin not being able to cuddle Jeno while playing games.

But now that the omega could starfish spread himself out onto one of the deck chairs placed around the pool area shared by the three or four vacation houses, he really didn’t care anymore. His dad had proudly proclaimed to go shopping with two thirds of the boyfriends because Taeyong deserved a break, Jeno needed to be introduced to the arts of cooking, and Jaemin probably just wanted to prevent a whole mess from happening. Renjun just enjoyed the break from alpha hormones clogging his nose at the moment. And if he remembered correct, after storing everything in the fridges and cupboards, Jaehyun had some rental bikes ready for them to tour the mountain area because the two younger alphas had picked up on that hobby recently.

Honestly, Renjun wasn’t even unhappy about how these two had a shared hobby that - luckily - excluded him, for he was not going to sacrifice his beautiful legs to the soreness of pedaling hilly ways for hours. With how he recently had noticed these two adapting too many hobbies from his parents, he was just glad they had found one of their own. It even helped overlooking how Jaehyun was now the one joining in on it. It likely had more to do with his dad wanting to spoil the kids mixed with the classic competitive alpha traits.

“Ma,” he yelled after another while of feeling like an alligator in the sun, enjoying the last bit of remaining summer heat with autumn approaching them fast. Just to make sure he’d catch sight of his parent instead of having to rely on his nose, he turned around and looked inside through the open garden doors. “What are we going to do while the dad is out with my idiots?”

“Stop calling your boyfriends like that,” Taeyong scolded softly, peeking out from inside the house but already having changed into lazier clothes. “I’ve just checked with the owner and apparently the pool can be heated at night. So considering we have no time limit due to the weather, do you want to help me with some snacks later and then we have fun while the boys have to work?”

“And rub our free time in their faces? Ma, you’re best,” Renjun concluded while already stretching on the sunbed like a kitten in the morning. As much as he sometimes celebrated a little break after several hours with his boyfriends, because he loved them, no doubt, but too much proximity was sometimes just, well, too much, he was slowly starting to miss them again. How long could going for groceries even take? Apparently an eternity if three meat hungry men were involved. 

But for as long as they didn’t return, he had to kill time in another way. Namely by retrieving his favorite jasmine tea from his bag and then claiming Jeno’s Switch from his bag. As much as he cursed his boyfriend’s gaming addiction at times, right at this moment it was more than useful, especially when he saw the numerous controllers aiding them in playing together. Get you a man like this. 

The ambition to break some of Jeno’s Mario Kart records was enough to overlook his ma becoming clingy, with no mate around to give Taeyong attention and nothing to clean in a spotless home, it was always inevitable for his parent to look for distraction elsewhere. Namely: Renjun. Apparently that was just a habit of his childhood that had not yet dispersed over time.

“Baby?” The soft tone of his dad’s voice alone told the younger it was time for some prodding and, much as he didn’t like it, he also couldn’t help feeling curious as he glanced over his shoulder at his parent shortly. “Are you mad at your dad and me? I know you’re not upset with us inviting Jaemin and Jeno along or you’d have said something but” - Renjun threw his ma another curious look at that - “are you maybe… I don’t know, do you mind us spending time with that?”

Within a second, the younger’s reaction went from intrigued to shocked at the question, giving his parent one incredulous look. “Ma, why would you think that?” Voice something between flabbergasted and whining, he himself wasn’t sure just what he felt at this very moment. Maybe most of all he felt stunned with the current situation.

“They all might not notice but whenever you encounter any combination of us…” Vaguely, the adult waved his hand around in front of his face as if that would explain everything. “I just know you! And your dad and I talked recently since… You know, you’re already an adult and you three have been dating for so long now so… Well, just in case they’d-” Again, there was just a vague hand gesture, this time directed at his neck and then it clicked.

Was his ma just seriously talking about getting mated? When he was barely nineteen? If it were Donghyuck or Yangyang, he’d have just wrestled them already but he couldn’t do that with his parent, no matter the situation. “Oh, look, my tea is done!” He thus just said, the game on pause and Switch moved into his sweater’s kangaroo pocket to free his hands of the obstacle. 

“Renjun-”

“Ma!” 

They protested and whined nearly at the same time and in a perfect comedic remedy, the front door could be heard opening and the voices of their respective partners filled the house instead. Especially the kitchen when they entered, Renjun finding himself greeted with kisses to his cheek and neck each while the smooching sound of his parents could not be overheard. Taeyong still shot him a look along the lines of “We’ll talk later” but, surprisingly, none of that happened, not when his ma taught him how to make that perfect chocolate cake and neither when they went for some laps in the warmed up pool. It was as soothing as it was unsettling so, eventually, it was Renjun who spoke up again, “It’s not about you or dad. Lately I just… I noticed some things and while they might not be the best, they’re not bad enough to risk my relationship for. I’ll- I guess I’ll find some way to take care of it myself.”

There was a very self-satisfied aura about his parent for a moment, as if all had been going according to plan. Considering the conversation had still taken place, it probably had. “My baby’s growing up so fast… Just promise you’ll come to me if you need anything, okay?”

Between his squished cheeks, Renjun somehow managed an affirmative. Then he was already engulfed in one tight hug and maybe, if even his usually so shy about problems ma could bring forth such heavy topic, he could do the same after all. 

“This is way better than what I had first feared,” Renjun muttered from his spot on Jaemin’s lap, words mostly muttered into the younger’s skin from how tightly he was pressed into his boyfriend. His initial fear namely being that they wouldn’t end up with any food at all because ten minutes into their barbecue session, Jeno had just once again proven he didn’t know how to handle much more than cereals and milk when it came to procuring edibles. Grilling wasn’t even that difficult, just put the meat on the grillage and wait, but within half an hour Renjun had been about to chokehold his older alpha already a handful times because the meat was dry and chewy and those already had ended up being the better pieces given to both him and his ma by their partners.

It had both turned out for the better and worse when Jaehyun had proposed just swallowing it all down with some drinks, because Taeyong couldn’t even stomach more than one glass of soju and beer. Banning Jeno from the grill also had meant double the work for his dad and that, combined with a drunk mate, had led to a quick end of the evening for the adults.

In return, Jaemin had taken over the fire, Jeno had poured one too many drinks for the oldest, and currently Renjun was happily straddling the former cook and indulging his nearly-drunk but stomach stuffed affectionate urges.

“‘m just glad Jeno didn’t entirely turn out to be like dad,” he went on muttering, nuzzling further into the warm skin that smelled of sweet punch, the spicy note having mostly vanished with the cozy mood and Jaemin’s lovely caresses. “Don’t wanna date my dad.”

In a way, the omega could sense the upcoming questions but rather than encouraging those, his mind went off-track when he remembered, “Cake! Junnie wants cake!” And then, without any chance for his boyfriends to speak up, he had already scrambled off and into the kitchen to get a plate and some of the chocolate treat they had made earlier. He really should appreciate his ma’s foresight for already having cut it up some other time. Definitely not when he might run into his parents screwing if he went up now. Good old times when Ten and Johnny had taken him out to the movies or some little photoshoots the years before, until his parents had figured “If you can have sex with us around, so can we.” Except usually it’s was his horny alpha boyfriends to initiate stuff, Renjun protested silently.

Still cursing about horny alpha boyfriends, the sole omega went out again, chomping on some of the sweet dough while walking and silently admitting to how, yes, this was the best chocolate cake he had eaten so far. Trust his ma to get it right!

He had nearly forgotten about his previous comment in favor of draping himself over Jeno’s lap sideways and denying them chunks of cake as long as they didn’t sweet talk him into it. Honestly, it was one of the best nights he had had with them so far, mostly due to all their parents rather not having them drink without restrictions under their watch but with beds squeaking upstairs… It went without saying.

Currently chewing on another bit of dough while sucking the icing off his fingers, Renjun felt more than backstabbed when Jeno suddenly asked, “Pup, do you really think dating me is like dating your dad?” Maybe he would have felt more backstabbed if it weren’t for the gentle tone and the scratchings at his neck that got him all stuck in that cozy little headspace of just wanting to get pampered for as long as his alcohol tolerance was so low compared to theirs. Unjust alpha metabolism!

“Eh, dating you is like dating my parents,” the oldest replied, finally finding himself done with cleaning his fingers of the gooey substance so he could make to undress his current alive seat. After all, he had a mission of getting Jeno out of his clothes so he could drag him over to the pool for a midnight dip. Especially since all of them still wore their swim shorts and sweaters, their legs exposed to the evening chill but upper bodies still kept warm. And fuzzy, thanks to the drinks. Or maybe that was just Renjun. “You’re just” - at that point he kind of dragged the vowel on for too long - “the same!”

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, getting his boyfriend hung up on thoughts and rather uncooperative in lifting his arms until the oldest let out a pitiful whine. Only then was he able to proceed in undressing his boyfriend, then himself, leaving Jaemin to figure it out on his own while he dragged Jeno over to the pool. And maybe kind of pushed him inside with a gleeful laugh.

It didn’t last long, not when he found himself picked up in bridal style next and with Jaemin jumping in just like that, oldest in his arms. Renjun was still caged like that when they resurfaced again, most likely to keep him from running off again, “Baby, what do you mean with that?”

Whilst not able to free himself, at least the oldest managed to readjust his position into a more koala like one, clinging to the taller who must also already be affected by the alcohol, grip not as iron hard as it usually was in these situations. “That you’re just the same. Stupid whelp does all the same sports as dad and they have the same hobbies and at least Jeno can’t cook or he’d be too perfect for me to handle.” Were his words originally so slurred or was it just because of his nibbling Jaemin’s neck? “And you! You’re like ma! You keep making peachy desserts like ma does for dad and you started baking and you always baby me” - “Cause you are a baby!” - “and you always clean up as if possessed by ma’s OCD personality!”

Kind of pouting, albeit he’d never admit to that, Renjun kept nibbling and sucking on his boyfriend’s neck until it was covered in all kinds of marks, a beautiful constellation of hickeys that, “Looks just like space! Jeno, get your space constellations too!”

As if programmed to follow all his wishes and with way too much fluency to their movements, the oldest was handed from one to the other and this time the collarbones fell victim to the omega’s nibbling whilst the victim asked, “Is he confessing some daddy issues to us right now or…?”

“Ew, no. I don’t do daddy kink,” the oldest whined through teeth and skin, only having listened halfway to the question and perking up only at the most important part. No way was he going to call either of them that, not when there were a bunch of sexier nicknames and none of them had him pursue his current worries any more. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin softly pointed out but Renjun had already tuned out their conversation again, not the least interested in it when Jeno’s skin was that much more appealing to chew on. It was also a nice distraction for the time being, before he’d get drowsy once he’d be maneuvered into the shower later on to wash the chlorine off their skin. “I don’t think this is the right time to have this talk.”  
“You’re right,” the other alpha agreed, especially once the oldest started wiggling around a bit in an effort to be freed again. This time without protest as he was allowed to swim some laps in the water, working some of the restlessness out of his system until, eventually, the exhaustion got the better of him. 

“Alpha,” he whined when he approached his two other halves - much as there could be three halves but it sounded better than being someone’s third - and was immediately greeted by their welcoming arms.

“Let’s get you to bed, baby,” Jaemin near-cooed and usually it might have resulted in some protesting punch. Usually he wasn’t drunk, though, so at the moment he merely went along with it when Jeno picked him up and carried him upstairs, leaving it to Jaemin to take care of the last cleaning up and collecting their clothes.

He regretted it. Renjun most definitely regretted his pompous pride the night before that forbid him to turn down the drinks handed to him by Jeno when he woke up with the headache of doom and some uneasiness to his stomach. The only thing making it better was the fresh scent of infused green tea that was wrapped all around him, the cozy warmth of bare skin against bare skin soothing his current state.

“Morning, sugarmouth,” the younger teased him and somehow that little bit of teasing was enough to kickstart a rush of memories to overcome the older. With a whine he pressed closer against his boyfriend, trying his damn hardest to just disappear into the smooth flesh, as impossible as it was.

More so when he felt another dip to the mattress behind him and felt lips pressing against his bare shoulders, several kisses along the expanse of what was revealed by the blankets slid down. “You’ve said a bunch of interesting stuff yesterday, baby. Care to explain that?”

With a muffled groan the smaller reached behind him, trying to slap Jaemin away. It would have been more effective if not another person cuddled up to them, and their youngest after getting up had been the only one to put on sweatpants, the slide of skin against fabric feeling foreign and interesting alike. Neither was it like sleeping in underwear only was anything new to them either, so Renjun actually had nothing against either of the option. Rather he had a whole lot against having to talk about everything, releasing another little whine in hopes of being let free. He wasn’t, so he had to - begrudgingly - start to align his words.

“It started when Lucas was here,” he mumbled, immediately sensing both of them tense up as if ready to fight off someone who wasn’t even around. So the most logical thing to do was slightly slap those two. “Stop it, you dumb whelps! He only… He kind of mentioned how you’re like my parents and from there on I just…”

Jaemin, quite the little shit he was, seemed mostly amused by that, if the chuckling into Renjun’s shoulder was anything to go by, while Jeno was a reassuring anchor, picking up the playing with his hair again and only questioning, “And what all did you notice?”

“Dad and you are dumb. You keep showing off your muscles and it ruins your sixpack if I have to keep thinking of my dad while looking at it.” Something must have clicked for his living pillow based on the surprised sound released, likely the older alpha had connected the dots to that game night weeks ago. As often as he wanted to call Jeno dumb, after all, he was still quite smart after all. Much like the puppy he was. “And you keep playing the same sports and you pick up similar hobbies together and you’re so horribly competitive it’s annoying!”

“Aren’t you just calling Jeno a normal alpha then?” Jaemin muttered from behind him and the touch of cold fingers against the warm space between Renjun’s stomach and the mentioned boy’s waist had the oldest screeching in surprise. Curse their youngest’s sadistic mind for even enjoying that!

“But he’s not,” the oldest whined. “He’s like dad, he’s dumb around alphas but always smothers their mat- partner with love and they’re as competitive as they’re lazy and they never get up in the morning and their skincare is so aggressive and I just-” He stopped when he realized one thing all of a sudden: All these things he listed were also the traits he loved in his own ways. The contrast of being all competitive with others but so gentle with them, or how being lazy in the morning equaled receiving more cuddles. Jeno literally slapping the toner into his skin was infuriating but it also gave Renjun an excuse to step on his toes and then do it for the younger to spoil him a bit. Another whimper and he nuzzled into the younger’s neck, breathing in the refreshing tea scent some more to ground himself before muttering, “And I really love all that about you.”

“So it isn’t that bad after all, is it?” Jeno asked softly, playing more with the honey strands and it had the omega relaxing in an instant. The overthinking really hadn’t done Renjun any good and if only he had known that talking about it would resolve it so easily, he would’ve done it earlier. (He should write Sicheng a Thank You! card later on.) “See, don’t get all worked up on your own. And I promise I won’t send any more pictures or videos that include your dad’s workout results, alright?”

Shyly, the omega nodded into his neck, both of them silently agreeing to ignore Jaemin, who pestered them about wanting to know the similarities between himself and Taeyong, and not blow up his ego any further by leading to the same conclusion. Because Renjun already knew it’d come down to it. He loved that Jaemin, always acting the sweet boy, willingly put aside his strong alpha cover that was shown to strangers to drown them in love, how he spoiled them with physical affection and candid words, how he abandoned all stereotypes to learn cooking and baking and how to care for them. How his ma and his boyfriend both called them babies because they were people they wanted to look after, someone to take care of. The two kitchen lovers had a sweet tooth and it was just so obvious in the way they loved so Jaemin’s love was always like home to him, it felt like comfort, a warm embrace.

(And not answering that question meant they got to experience the whole fun of the youngest asking Taeyong about their similarities himself and Jaehyun nearly dying from laughing into his coffee and choking on it. Apparently, even his ma was oblivious to it, much to Renjun’s amusement, and it threw them into a whirlpool of their own. It was the exact opposite to Jeno and Jaehyun - god forbid - bonding over that. Still, at the end of their weekend vacation the omega had too much pity with his boyfriend so in the car, on the way home, with Jaemin cuddling into his side again, he confessed it all with whispers into his ear.)

⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Since Renjun had finally saved up enough for three sets of plane tickets to Hong Kong and somehow coaxed all of their parents to pay them a hotel room as Christmas gift, he had eventually managed to get a fixed date for their vacation. He also double and triple checked for their cycles just to make sure none of their ruts or his heat would be in the way and that, in conclusion, meant he could also notify Lucas of it.

“Little Huang!” A loud voice immediately greeted him, prompting him to pull the phone nearly a whole meter away from his ears to save his drums from bursting. “How are you? I didn’t hear your voice in forever!”

“Actually, you didn’t even hear my voice so far,” Renjun pointed out but the unfiltered enthusiasm, regardless, was something he loved to hear. It was the perfect interlude to some smalltalk and chatting about whatever they hadn’t discussed via message so far. But it also made relaying the message about their trip so much better when he could hear the immediate reaction to it. Mostly a chain of exclamations along the lines of “Yes, man!” and “Bro, I’m so excited!” and “Man, I can’t believe this!”

Only when Lucas had calmed down were they able to have a proper conversation again. As proper as it could be when the older was still filled with undeterred excitement and rambled on, “Man, there’s so much I wanna show you! How long are you staying again? I’ll have Hendery come over from Macau too! Or maybe we should visit him? We only need to take the ferry to get there and…”

With a smile, Renjun went on listening to the rambles and countless suggestions. On any other day, with any other person, he’d have already taken notes but knowing Lucas, those would come up at least another three times during their chats and before the actual vacation had started. Already now was the omega aware of just how great a trip it would be, how much fun they could actually have there too.

“I can’t wait to challenge Jeno on arm wrestling again, too! Dude, this time I’m totally gonna win him! I already increased my weight by another bunch so I can get this,” his cousin kept shouting, much to his unveiled amusement. When someone did it so charmingly, he couldn’t even be upset about that standard competitive streak. But he could very well get upset over the upcoming question of, “Is your cute friend coming too? Donghyuck?”

“Donghyuck? Cute? Are we talking about the same person?” And was Donghyuck even aware? Regardless of that, he couldn’t believe someone didn’t regard Donghyuck as devil incarnate in first place. This was, most definitely, something he’d have to investigate. That and Mark. 

“I’m coming with my boyfriends. Boyfriends. Not best friends,” Renjun emphasized again, when remembering something. “Who are, by the way, not like my dads.”

“Wait, did I say that? Man, I was kidding!” Lucas laughed and right that moment, it sounded obnoxious enough for Renjun to want to beat his ass. He was confident he could do it, alphas and their protective senses towards omegas and pride in their own strength usually made it easier for him. He only needed to wrestle Lucas to the ground first and find a way to bridge their height difference…

His cousin was still laughing by the time the omega simply ended the call, only to be spammed with a bunch of messages next. He left them on read to torture the older some while and instead sent one to Donghyuck to ask about Lucas, he only know that his best friend had asked whether his cousin would be cute or not originally but more? Suspicious. The betrayal. Unheard of-

The doorbell resounded throughout the apartment and within a second Renjun was up on his legs to greet his boyfriends at the door. And fight against spilling his plans until it was time to during the Christmas gifting. It was something he was looking forward to more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end, I wanna thank everyone for reaching this point (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ I hope you found some entertainment in coming so far and if not, please leave constructive criticism so I can better myself in the future!  
In case someone didn't catch little hints and lore or has any questions, I'll just put down what I think is note-worthiest but please don't hesitate to ask. I'm not Renjun, I don't bite!  
\- Renjun is quite evidently adopted and thanks to him Johnny and especially Ten realized their adoration for kids. I didn't consider exactly how but Jisung was a kid from bad family backgrounds that they took in. (Jeno and Jaemin hated Renjun doting on someone else at first. They also clash when Jisung presents alpha and they become territorial again.)  
\- Renjun, like Yangyang, Taeyong, Ten, Sicheng and Kun is an omega. The only betas I mentioned are Donghyuck and Doyoung as betas are comparatively rare in this setting. Jaemin, Jeno, Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, Lucas and Mark all presented alpha. I hope I didn't forget anyone! (*/ω＼)  
\- Language barriers between everyone do exist to an extent. Lucas speaks broken Korean, Renjun only learned phrases of Cantonese but put more effort after knowing Lucas, and Lucas, Renjun and Jaemin have a better English base permitting them to communicate along with Jaehyun. Jeno just... who knows.  
\- Taeyong, Kun and Sicheng founded Dreamy's together (and y'all don't know how I often I forgot the cafe's name! (╥﹏╥) ) Taeyong and Kun mostly take care of edibles while Sicheng does the accounting and takes care of customers. They also had part-timers in between but now mostly Yangyang and Renjun help out since they know their way around really well.  
\- while doing the formatting, I realized I had Jeno change nicknames a whole lot. I think I only have fixed nicknames of Jaemin calling Renjun _bab_ and Renjun mostly calling Jeno _pup/puppy_ unless he's about to go into heat or he's scolding them. So let's just say they change it often enough, shall we? ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
\- in case of any more questions, just ask me!
> 
> <strike>Last but not least, I do have twitter but it's not really k-pop oriented so far and I didn't dare make a new one so far but maybe for the time being curiouscat will suffice. I'd love to hear from you! (づ ◕‿◕ )づ</strike>  
Edit: I did make a twitter account so go follow me if you want on [my new account](https://twitter.com/starrymeis) or [send me some questions here](https://curiouscat.me/starrymeis) ヾ(・ω・*)
> 
> PS: I have to give my usual shoutout to [user starrywons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywons/works) for keeping up with my relentless requests for aid and my complains about how I'm the devil at work and keep prolonging everything


End file.
